


The Prince's Claim

by moonlight_river



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Childhood Lovers, Dubious Consent, M/M, The age of consent in this AU is 16 years old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-19 03:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20650370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_river/pseuds/moonlight_river
Summary: Yixing is the powerful Second Prince of the Empire, so little Sehun probably shouldn't pin such high hopes on being together with him. But ever since he was a young boy, Sehun had already gifted his heart to Yixing, and there's no taking it back.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hurtbae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurtbae/gifts).

> For hurtbae, who requested a new Sehun/Yixing fic.

_Sehun _ _– 6 years old_

Sehun fidgets. The material of the coat and its matching underlying surcoat his nanny has forced him into is stiff and stiflingly hot. He tugs at his collar, trying to get some air in.

“Be still.”

“But Mama! It’s so hot‒”

“Shush!”

The warning comes from his father. His father’s face is strained and angry, and Sehun falls silent immediately. Sehun is usually the apple of his father’s eye, so he’s not used to seeing his father like this. His mother puts a comforting arm around him.

“Stand up straight and be still for just a while longer, Sehunnie. It won’t be long now.”

Indeed, there is a sound of hoofbeats. Sehun stands up straighter now, straining to see. The gates of their manor have been drawn wide open and in the distance, Sehun spots a cloud of dust in the middle of the dirt road.

The cloud of dust comes closer and closer. As it approaches, Sehun can see them, a group of horsemen approaching at full gallop. Sehun’s mouth drops open in awe. He has never seen anyone ride so fast before.

The riders enter the gate. Everyone falls to their hands and knees, their foreheads touching the ground, their arms spread ahead of them in a full kow-tow. Sehun’s mother has been making him practise this since yesterday morning, so Sehun knows what to do, but Sehun can’t help lifting his head up to peek. Luckily, his parents, his nanny and all the other servants all have their faces pressed against the ground, so no one sees how naughty Sehun is being. Sehun wants to look. They’ve had people entering the manor on horseback before of course, but no one has ever galloped in so fast like this before, and it’s so interesting.

The sound of hoofbeats beating against the earth is thunderous. Just when Sehun thinks the lead rider must be going to crash into them, he suddenly reins in his horse. His horse neighs loudly, a high-pitched sound that hurts Sehun’s ears. The horse’s front legs kick in the air before the horse lands back on its feet right in front of Sehun. Sehun looks up at the rider. He’s a young boy, with pale fair skin and neat black hair. He’s dressed in military uniform, long black coat and shiny silver buttons. He’s handsome, and Sehun decides at once that he’s interesting, even more interesting than his horse.

“How dare you look directly upon the Second Prince!”

The voice is so fierce, it cracks down upon Sehun like a whip. Frightened, Sehun immediately goes back into the proper kow-tow position, but it’s too late. Strong hands are already grabbing him, and little Sehun is dragged to his feet.

“Drag him out and whip him.”

“No. Stop.”

The voice that says this is young. It’s a child’s voice, but all the same, it’s a voice that is laced with authority. The hands let go of Sehun at once, and Sehun crumples to the ground, shaking and crying. Warm, gentle hands help him up to his feet. Little Sehun allows his body to go along with the movement, but he can’t see who’s doing it, because his tears are blocking his vision. The same warm, gentle hands are wiping away his tears, allowing Sehun’s vision to clear up enough such that he finds himself looking upon the face of the young boy. His face is a kind one, and little Sehun calms down a little.

“It’s all right, little one,” the boy says. “No one is going to hurt you, I promise.”

Sehun nods, hiccupping as he tries to choke back his tears. His parents and all their household staff are still prostrated on the ground.

“Arise,” the boy says simply, and Sehun’s parents and their servants get back up on their feet. Sehun wastes no time running back to his mother. He hides behind her skirts.

“My deepest apologies, your highness. It is my failing that my son has no manners. Please be rest assured that I will strictly discipline him after this.”

“That won’t be necessary. Do not lay a hand on the boy. I forbid it.”

“Yes, your highness.”

The prince walks up the steps into their manor house, with Sehun and his family trailing behind, as if the boy were the one who owned it, and not the other way round. Sehun’s father and mother follow meekly behind, with a tear-stricken Sehun clutching his mother’s hand.

The floors and the walls gleam. There had been a cleaning frenzy over the past few days, and it shows. Sehun's parents stand by anxiously. Their home is humble compared to what the prince is used to, and they are afraid that it might displease the prince.

“You have a very nice manor, Baron,” the prince says pleasantly, and some colour returns to Sehun’s father’s cheeks as he utters some pleasantries in reply.

The prince is led to the dining hall, where a feast awaits. Sehun perks up through his tears at this. The table is laden with roasted ham, baked potatoes, bread and jam, peas and carrots tossed with lettuce and tomatoes, chicken pie and right in the centre, a whole roasted turkey. This is even better than Harvest Feast!

The prince sits himself at the head of the table.

“Isn’t that Papa’s seat?” Sehun asks his mother in a whisper, only that his voice carries right across the room.

Sehun’s mother quickly shushes him, but by this time, everyone has turned to look at Sehun. Sehun blushes, hiding his face in his mother’s skirt.

“My apologies, your highness. I’m afraid I have only this one son, and I have spoilt him too much. I would endeavour to teach him better manners in future… …”

“It’s quite all right, Baron. Your son is young. This is forgivable.”

The prince smiles at Sehun and beckons the seat next to him.

“Come, sit by me.”

Sehun perks up. Only his father and mother were meant to dine with the prince. Sehun was supposed to led back to his rooms by his nanny before the meal began, though his mother had promised that the best of the leftovers would be sent to his rooms later. But now, the prince himself has invited Sehun to partake in the feast, so Sehun can hardly say no, can he?

Sehun quickly runs to the seat. His legs are too short, so his mother lifts him up and sits him nicely in the chair. Sehun wiggles around, getting comfortable, and the prince smiles indulgently at him.

“What’s your name?” asks the prince.

“Sehunnie!” Sehun says proudly.

“His name is Oh Sehun, your highness.”

“Sehunnie,” says the prince. “It’s a very nice name.”

“I know!” Sehun beams at the prince. “What’s your name?”

“Sehun!” His father cries out in warning, sounding panicked.

Sehun doesn’t understand why. Confused, Sehun looks at the prince, but he is only smiling kindly.

“My name is Yixing.”

“You have a nice name too!”

“Sehun!” This time it’s Sehun’s mother, and she sounds equally panicked. “What have I been teaching you all day? You must always address the prince with ‘your highness’!”

Oh. Sehun’s face falls. He had forgotten, but he really hadn’t meant to! It was just that everything was so new and interesting, and it had really just slipped his mind.

A hand ruffles his hair, and this brings Sehun’s attention back to Yixing.

“It’s quite all right, little one. Don’t look so sad.”

Sehun perks up at this. He decides he likes Yixing. Yixing is really nice! Sehun doesn’t understand why everyone seems so scared of him. A servant steps up, and he starts to carve up the turkey. Sehun can hardly wait. Sehun decides he wants the piece with the wing today. But to his surprise, no one asks Sehun which part he wants. Sehun usually gets to choose first, with his parents choosing after him. But the servant automatically puts one part with the wing on the prince’s plate, and the other goes on his father’s plate. Both Sehun and his mother get a drumstick each.

Sehun’s face falls into a pout. Normally, this would send both his parents into a fussing frenzy to get Sehun whatever he wants, but this time neither of them reacts, making Sehun pout even more.

“Would you like to exchange portions with me?”

It’s the prince who speaks, and Sehun perks up immediately. His parents protest, but the prince has already swapped plates with Sehun. Sehun beams up at the prince. He smiles back, and Sehun notices that something very pretty appears on the prince’s face when he does so.

“What’s that?” Sehun asks, pointing at it.

Both his parents flinch, and Sehun belatedly realises that he has forgotten to add on ‘your highness’ again.

“This?” Yixing touches it, and Sehun nods.

“It’s a dimple.”

“A dimple?”

Yixing nods.

“I want one too! How do you get one?”

Yixing laughs, ruffling Sehun’s hair.

“You can’t get one just like that, little one. You need to be born with it.”

Sehun pouts.

“It’s so unfair! I want a pretty dimple too!”

The prince laughs again.

“You’re pretty enough as it is, Sehunnie. The gods have already been more than fair to you. What more can you ask of them?”

By the time dinner ends, Sehun decides that he likes the prince very, very much. Sehun’s most favourite person in the whole wide world is his mother. His second most favourite person in the whole wide world is his father. Sehun decides that his third most favourite person in the whole wide world is going to be Yixing. When the prince announces that he would be retiring to his rooms for the night, Sehun throws a tantrum.

“But I don’t want to you to go!” Sehun’s eyes are teary. “Stay with me!”

“I’m tired and dusty from the road,” the prince says gently, wiping the tears from Sehun’s cheeks. “How about I send for you after my bath?”

Sehun perks up at that, and he calms down at once. He allows his nanny to lead him back to his rooms.

“You’ve been very badly behaved, Young Master,” his nanny scolds. Sehun’s nanny is the only one who ever scolds Sehun, but Sehun loves her anyway. “You’ve been very rude to the prince.”

“He’s nice!” Sehun declares. Sehun always talks back to his nanny because his parents allow it. “He likes me! He doesn’t think that I’m naughty at all!”

“Oh, Sehunnie. You have no idea how powerful he is. One word from him, and he could make your entire family penniless. You have to be very careful not to offend him, all right?”

“Yixing is nice! Yixing will not do bad things to Sehunnie!”

“You cannot call his direct name! You must call him ‘your highness’ at all times, do you understand?”

“Yes, Nana.”

His nanny’s tone is getting sterner and sterner by the minute, so Sehun decides it’s best to listen.

Sehun’s nanny draws him a bath. It’s hot just the way he likes it. She puts in a mixture of white and purple flowers into the bathwater, and it smells really, really nice! Her hands are warm and gentle as they wash Sehun’s hair and soaps him down. She wraps Sehun in a warm towel, and carefully carries him to the bed, where she sets Sehun down and dresses him in his nightgown.

A knock raps on the door.

“The Second Prince requests the company of Young Master Sehun.”

Sehun perks up. The servant leads Sehun to the guest quarters. It’s big, well furnished, with a fireplace roaring in the corner. The prince is seated in the armchair by the fire, and Sehun runs to him. He clambers up to squeeze into the armchair next to Yixing, his short arms and legs struggling and flailing around. The prince helps him by hauling him up. Sehun snuggles comfortably next to the prince, and the prince puts an arm around him.

“The stars are so beautiful here,” the prince says.

The armchair they are sitting on is facing the open balcony, and the stars can be seen shining in the night sky beyond.

“Stars are always pretty,” Sehun informs the prince.

“Not where I come from. Where I come from, it’s hard to see stars at night. Maybe three or four at a time can be seen, if the night is clear. But here, the whole sky is full of them.”

“Where do you come from?”

“From the capital.”

  
“The capital? Wow!”

Sehun has heard people speaking of this place. Everyone always dreams of going to capital. Sehun has never met an actual person who has come from the legendary capital before.

“Why did you leave the capital?”

Sehun has only heard of people wanting to go there, he has never heard of anyone ever leaving that place.

“My brother’s mother forced me to.”

Sehun thinks hard. It sounds like a riddle, and Sehun takes a while to figure it out.

“Isn’t your brother’s mother also your mother?”

“No. My father has many wives. My brother’s mother is the Empress. My mother is only a concubine. My brother’s mother hates me.”

“But why?”

“Because I am a son. Besides my brother, I also have ten sisters, all borne by different concubines. My brother’s mother hates them all too, but she hates me the most.”

“But why?”

“Because I am better than her son. We had an archery contest amongst all the sons of nobility in the capital. Everyone was expecting my brother to win. He’s the First Prince of the Empire, and he’s five years older than me. He’s seventeen, and I am only twelve. But I was the one who won.”

Sehun cocks his head to the side. He doesn’t understand. Shouldn’t Yixing be rewarded and praised if he won? Why should he be hated for that?

“But it’s good that Yixing is here! Yixing can be Sehunnie’s older brother! I always wanted one. Chanyeol has an older sister, and Nini has two! But Sehunnie has none. It’s so unfair! But from now onwards, I have Yixing!”

Sehun flings his arms around Yixing, snuggling into Yixing’s neck contentedly.

“Sehunnie, I’m sorry but I can’t stay.”

Sehun looks up at Yixing in alarm.

“But why?!”

“My brother’s mother told my father that since that I am so good in archery, I should be sent away to join the army. That’s where I am going now, to join the army camp at the Northern Border. I am just staying over here for the night, just like how I have stayed the night in the houses of various noblemen all the way from the capital to here. Tomorrow, at the crack of dawn, I continue on my journey.”

“No! Don’t go! Stay here with Sehunnie!”

Sehun bursts into tears. He clings onto Yixing’s neck, and Yixing hugs him close.

“I wish I could stay here with Sehunnie too. But I must go. To stay will be going against the Royal Edict, and that is a crime punishable by death. My mother will be implicated too. I must go, but I promise I will visit you often.”

Sehun lights up through his tears.

“You promise?”

“I promise. The Northern Border is just a few week’s ride from here.”

Sehun calms down after that. The prince continues to hold Sehun in his arms.

“Come, the night is late and you are tired. Let me put you to bed.”

Yixing carries Sehun in arms. His arms are strong and Sehun feels safe in them. Yixing carries Sehun down the corridor and into Sehun’s bedchamber. He lays Sehun gently down on the bed.

Sehun wraps his arms around the prince’s neck, preventing him from leaving.

“Read me a bedtime story!”

Yixing chuckles and ruffles Sehun’s hair.

“Sure,” Yixing says, covering the blankets over Sehun. “Anything for my little Sehunnie.”

There are many storybooks in the bookshelf next to Sehun’s bed. Yixing selects one and climbs into bed with Sehun. It’s an exciting one, about knights battling dragons and saving damsels in distress.

Sehun tries hard to stay awake because he wants to prolong the time he spends with Yixing, but his eyelids become heavier and heavier.

Eventually, he drifts off to dreamland, where he dreams of knights and dragons, and also, a beautiful prince with a dimple.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sehun _ _– 8 years old_

Sehun stands tall and straight. He is in a brand-new coat and surcoat, tailored specially for this occasion. It is light grey, elaborately embroidered in dark blue thread. Sehun has been looking forward to this day for two years, and he can barely wait a single moment more. He holds his mother’s hand tightly, craning his neck as he watches the far end of the dirt road, where the road meets the sky.

After what seems like an eternity, a cloud of dust appears on the horizon.

Sehun cranes his neck in anticipation. After a while, he can indeed make out a company of riders galloping up the dirt road to their manor at full speed. Sehun’s heart leaps. He is here!

The riders enter the gates. Sehun, his parents and the servants all fall to their hands and knees. Sehun holds still, maintaining the perfect kow-tow position with practised ease.

“Arise.”

Yixing’s voice is deeper than Sehun remembers, no longer a child’s voice, but it still sounds sweet to Sehun’s ears. Sehun stands perfectly still as the prince and his father exchange pleasantries, keeping his eyes respectfully glued to the ground just like his parents and nanny have trained him to do.

The prince steps in front of Sehun. He hasn’t addressed Sehun yet, so Sehun can’t look up at his face. But Sehun can see his black military uniform, the double row of shiny silvers buttons, and the polished leather boots.

“Sehunnie.”

Excited, Sehun looks up at Yixing at last. Sehun notices that Yixing is much taller than before. His face has lost some its roundness. His chin is sharper now, and that makes him even more good looking. His dimple is still there though, pretty as ever.

“Your highness,” Sehun says formally, bowing a little as he speaks.

“Look at you, Sehunnie,” the prince smiles. “You’re a big boy now, aren’t you?”

“Uh-huh! I grew seven centimetres since last year!” Sehun declares proudly, so happy that Yixing had noticed. “Nana measured.”

“That’s very tall indeed, Sehunnie.” Yixing smiles at Sehun.

“Your highness also grew taller!”

Indeed Yixing looks decidedly more grown-up now, though he doesn’t look like a full-grown man yet either. But the look in his eyes is still as gentle, still as kind. He takes Sehun by the hand, and they walk up the steps into the manor together.

“Your highness said you would visit me often,” Sehun pouts. “But you took so long to visit me again!”

“I’m sorry, Sehunnie. But the fighting was fierce. I couldn’t leave the frontlines. It would be wrong of me to abandon the men.”

“Oh.” Sehun’s pout falls away immediately. Concern floods him instead. “Were you hurt, your highness?”

“No.”

Relief floods Sehun, but on the contrary, Yixing is frowning now.

“I was never allowed to partake first hand in the fighting, though I was always brought to where the fighting was the thickest. I insisted upon that. But I was always surrounded by a contingent of the army’s best soldiers. They protected me at all costs, and I hardly ever had to fight hand-to-hand with the enemy. But that would change when I grow older. Once I grow older, they won’t be able to stop me anymore.”

“I’m glad you are not hurt, your highness.”

“I’m glad too, Sehunnie. At any rate, the border is safe now. We signed a peace treaty.”

“What’s a peace treaty?”

“It’s a promise written on a piece of paper, when both armies agree to stop fighting.”

“Then why didn’t we sign a peace treaty in the first place!”

Yixing laughs, but it’s not a happy sound. Instead, it sounds bitter. Nevertheless, the hand that ruffles Sehun’s hair is warm and gentle as always.

“It’s not so simple. The Northern Barbarians were only willing to sign the peace treaty because we had captured and executed their _khan_.”

Sehun knows what executed means because his tutor had explained that term during one of his history lessons. Sehun gulps.

“Were you there?” asks Sehun, so curious that he completely forgets about addressing Yixing as ‘your highness’.

“Yes. I issued the order for the _khan’s_ execution myself.”

“You did?”

Sehun is in awe. He is starting to understand why everyone, including his parents, are so afraid of Yixing.

“Yes. It was a tough decision. Great General Han wanted to show mercy. He said the Northern Barbarians would be grateful to the Empire if we do, and that will be long-term solution for peace between our peoples. But Vice-General Jung said we must go ahead with the execution. If not, the Empire would look weak, and once our enemies perceive weakness, not just the Northern Barbarians, but our other enemies too, will start attacking the Empire. Both Great General Han and Vice-General Jung made sense, but I had to make a judgement call on which course of action would serve the Empire the best. It was a hard decision, but I decided to listen to Vice-General Jung’s advice in the end.”

“Is Great General Han very angry at you for not listening to him?” Sehun asks, concerned.

He has met Great General Han before. The close proximity of his father’s fief to the Northern Border means that his family has cordial social dealings with the Great General. He’s a very fierce man, so Sehun hopes that he hadn’t given Yixing a hard time.

“Great General Han has retired. Or rather, I forced his retirement. I wrote a letter to my father, asking for Great General Han to be bestowed with wealth and lands as a reward for defeating the Northern Barbarians. My father granted my request, so Great General Han is travelling to the lands bequeathed to him as we speak. Vice-General Jung has been promoted to take over his position. He’s the new Great General of the North now. A Vice-General would ordinarily have to be promoted to General first, then High General, before has hopes of obtaining the rank of Great General, but now, he has skipped two ranks at once. He will be loyal to me from now onwards, because he owes what he has to me.”

Sehun listens to all of this, struggling to understand. All he knows is that, Yixing must very important indeed. He makes big decisions that even his father can’t make, that even the Great General Han that Sehun’s father was so subservient to has no choice but to obey.

“One of the first instructions I gave to Great General Jung after his promotion is that your fief, and in particular, Sehunnie, must be kept safe and protected at all costs. Great General Jung has sworn it. I trust him. He’s loyal to me.”

Yixing cups Sehun’s cheeks.

“Don’t worry about your safety, Sehunnie. Your fief may be very near the Northern Border, but I will make sure that no harm ever comes to you.”

His safety has never been Sehun’s concern before. He has his father, his mother and his nanny, and Sehun has always felt safe with them. But for the first time, Sehun starts to understand that maybe that all along, their safety shouldn’t have been taken for granted. Sehun throws his arms around Yixing’s legs, hugging the prince tightly. Yixing kneels down in front of Sehun, so that he can hug little Sehun properly.

“I wish I could have come to you earlier, Sehunnie. But for your sake, and for the sake of all our people, I had to make sure that the Northern Border is completely safe first.”

“Is it safe now?” asks Sehun.

“Yes. After the old _khan_ died, his oldest son was made the new _khan_. We made sure he went through all the proper ceremonies in front of their gods, so that his position as _khan_ is legitimate. He is being escorted to the capital as we speak. He will be held hostage there. With their newly-appointed _khan_ away, the Northern Barbarians have no leader. Anyone else who tries to lead them will be considered illegitimate, without the authority granted by their gods, and their people will not follow him. The Northern Barbarians will not dare to rise up against the Empire anymore.”

Sehun nods gravely, trying his best to understand. He just knows that Yixing has kept him safe, has kept everyone in the Empire safe. Yixing is awesome!

“I can spend a few days here, Sehunnie. After that, I have to continue on to the capital. My mother’s birthday is coming soon. My father has granted me permission to return to the capital for a few days to spend her birthday with her, as a reward for securing the Northern Border.”

A few days! Little Sehun can barely contain his delight.

“I want to take your highness fishing!”

“Sure,” Yixing smiles, his dimple showing. “I will like that.”

“Chanyeol knows the best spot to fish!”

“Chanyeol?”

“Uh-huh! He’s Nana’s nephew. Nini and I both think he’s amazing! He knows how to fish, and how to build a fire, and how to roast sweet potatoes.”

Sehun beckons Yixing down and Yixing obliges, leaning forward.

“Papa and Mama didn’t want me to be friends with Chanyeol,” Sehun whispers his secret into Yixing’s ear. “They said he wasn’t high born enough. But I threw a big, big tantrum. I broke a vase and it cut my finger, see? Mama said I could be friends with Chanyeol after that, because she was afraid that I might get hurt again.”

Sehun proudly shows Yixing the scar. It’s just a little one, a teeny-weeny slit on his right thumb, but Sehun is really proud of it anyway.

Yixing frowns as he inspects it closely. He lifts Sehun’s thumb to his lips, and he presses a gentle kiss on top of the scar.

“Never hurt yourself again, Sehunnie,” says Yixing gravely. “I forbid it.”

Yixing’s reaction wasn’t what Sehun had expected at all. He had been proud of the scar, and he had thought Yixing would be too. Sehun nods obediently, suitably chastised.

“Who’s Nini?” asks Yixing, changing the topic.

Sehun perks up immediately.

“Nini is my best friend! Mama and Papa say it’s all right to be friends with Nini, because his father is the richest merchant in our fief. Nini is really nice and fun to be with! Your highness will like him, I promise! And Chanyeol too!”

“Oh, am I meeting Nini and Chanyeol together with you?” Yixing smiles.

“Uh-huh! Chanyeol said that he would take us fishing. He promised to make fishing rods for all of us!”

The next day, Yixing and Sehun descend the steps of the manor together, Sehun’s hand is held tightly in Yixing’s. The two boys are already waiting at the base of the stairs, their entire bodies prostrated. Yixing gives them leave to arise, and Sehun immediately drops Yixing’s hand so that he can run to them.

“This is Nini!” Sehun says tugging on the arm of the golden-tanned boy with almond-shaped eyes.

The boy smiles shyly at the prince.

“My name is Kim Jongin, your highness,” he says formally.

“And this is Chanyeol!”

Sehun tugs on the elbow of the other boy, the one who is taller, with big eyes and big ears that stick out.

“Did you make the rods for us, Chanyeol?”

“Y-yes,” Chanyeol stutters, his ears turning bright red as he stares at his feet.

Sehun frowns. Chanyeol is usually bright and happy. He isn’t used to seeing Chanyeol like this at all.

“Yixing, I mean, his highness, is really nice!” he tells Chanyeol earnestly. “You don’t have to be scared of Yixing! I mean, his highness!”

Yixing steps up, firmly taking Sehun’s hand back in his.

“Show us the rods you made, Chanyeol,” says Yixing gently.

Chanyeol brings them out. He passes them a rod each, and Sehun accepts his eagerly.

“It’s perfect!” Sehun declares, beaming from ear to ear as he examines the wooden stick, which has a fishing line attached to the end of it. “Thank you, Chanyeol.”

“They are very well-made indeed,” says Yixing.

Chanyeol flushes with embarrassment, but Sehun can tell he is starting to like the prince already. Sehun beams at this. They are all going to get along, he can tell!

Chanyeol takes them all to his secret fishing spot. It’s far from town, and they have to walk a long way up the river to get to it. But Sehun doesn’t mind, and he knows Jongin doesn’t either. They like being outdoors. It’s much better than having to stay indoors to attend lessons. Sehun’s parents are forcing him to start attending lessons with a private tutor now, and Sehun hates it. Yixing walks with them, holding Sehun’s hand, while his guards trail a distance behind.

“A new stream started flowing here a while ago, so not many people know of it yet,” Chanyeol explains. “The point where the stream empties into the river is the best place to fish.”

The stream descends in a series of rapids that flows over mossy rock, just before the clear sparkling waters empty out into the main river. It’s a very pretty sight, and Sehun is so glad that Yixing is seeing this with him.

Sehun is very, very excited about trying out his new rod. He’s never had a rod of his own before. Previously, when Chanyeol, Jongin and him went fishing together, they had always shared Chanyeol’s rod.

As usual, Chanyeol has brought along a container of earthworms which he had freshly dug up just the day before. He hands them out to put on their rods, but both Sehun and Jongin are squeamish, so Chanyeol hooks the worms on for them. Yixing hooks on the worm on his own though, and Sehun watches him with admiration. Yixing is so brave!

Both Chanyeol and Yixing throw their lines out. It looks easy, but when Sehun tries it, it’s much harder than it looks. The line barely swings no matter how hard Sehun tries, and he can’t get it to go into the water at all. He turns to Yixing, pouting, and the prince comes to his aid immediately.

“Here, do it like this.”

Yixing stands behind Sehun. Wapping his hands around Sehun’s body to guide his movements, he leads Sehun in a full body swing. The line swings from behind them to land into the river with a plop.

Sehun celebrates as he sees his hook sink into the river water at last. He can’t wait to catch a fish! Yixing helps him stake the end of the stick into the ground. To his right, Sehun can see Jongin has somehow managed to do it all on his own, with only minimal help from Chanyeol. Sehun pouts a little at that.

“Let’s roast sweet potatoes now!” declares Sehun.

It’s their fishing tradition. Once the fishing rod had been set up, Chanyeol would roast sweet potatoes for them while they wait for the fish to bite. Chanyeol is an expert at making a fire, and Sehun always loves watching him do it. It looks so fun! But what Sehun doesn’t expect, is for Yixing to be even better than Chanyeol at starting a fire. From gathering firewood, to breaking the sticks into the correct lengths, to digging a hole in the earth for the fire, Yixing moves with swift and brutal efficiency. In a few mere moments, a fire is already crackling merrily in front them.

“I learnt how to do build a fire when I was in the army,” Yixing explains when he notices the three boys looking at him in awe. “In the army, we have to move fast. Sometimes, our lives depend on it.”

“Why would your life depend on it?” asks Sehun curiously.

“In the far north, snow blizzards can come without warning. When that happens, you seek shelter and you build a fire fast, or you will freeze to death.”

“But couldn’t you order your servants to build a fire for you, your highness?” asks Chanyeol.

“I could, but I want to know how to do it myself. I need to be able to survive on my own, before I can help others to survive. If I am helpless with a simple thing like starting a fire, how can the men trust me?”

It all sounds amazing, but Sehun wants everyone to focus on the important thing on hand.

“We have to roast the sweet potatoes now!” injects Sehun insistently.

“Sure,” Yixing smiles indulgently, ruffling Sehun’s hair. “Anything for you, Sehunnie.”

It turns out Yixing is also just as good as Chanyeol at roasting sweet potatoes. They work harmoniously together, waiting until the fire has burnt down into dying embers, before burying the sweet potatoes inside.

There’s nothing else to do but to wait until the fish bite and the sweet potatoes get roasted, so Sehun snuggles into Yixing. He’s so warm and cuddly.

Chanyeol’s rod gets the first bite, and Sehun excitedly watches as he pulls it in. The fish flops around on the river bank after Chanyeol unhooks it.

“It’s big!” Jongin says in admiration.

“What kind of fish is it?” asks Sehun.

“It’s a salmon,” replies Chanyeol. “They swim upriver at this time of the year.”

“Why?”

“To lay eggs. Salmon live in the sea, but they always go back to the river in which they were hatched to lay eggs.”

Sehun stares at the older boy in wonder. Chanyeol knows everything! Sehun was right when he had thought Chanyeol was amazing.

The next one out of all of them to get a bite is Jongin. His fish puts up such a big struggle, he needs Chanyeol to help him pull it in. Sehun’s mouth drops open when they manage to haul it up on shore at last. It’s even bigger than the one Chanyeol caught.

Chanyeol and Yixing both start on skinning and cleaning the fish. Sehun and Jongin watch as the two older boys start a new fire and pierce the fishes on wooden stakes. Yixing passes Jongin his staked fish, so Jongin gets to hold it himself over the fire to roast it. It looks so fun! Sehun wants to try too, so Jongin generously allows Sehun to take turns with him.

By this time, the roasted sweet potatoes are ready too. Yixing uses a stick to poke away the dying embers, revealing the sweet potatoes beneath. The skins of the roasted sweet potatoes are deliciously charred, and they smell so, so good. Yixing borrows the gloves from one of his guards. The gloves are part of the military uniform. Wearing the gloves, Yixing picks up the scalding hot sweet potatoes. 

There are four sweet potatoes, one for each of them, but Yixing gives up his own sweet potato for his guards to share amongst themselves. Yixing’s line starts to twitch, and he pulls in a large salmon, which he gives to his guards as well. Seeing that Yixing doesn’t have a sweet potato to eat, Sehun offers to share his with the prince. Ordinarily, Sehun would want a sweet potato all to himself, but since it’s Yixing, he doesn’t mind sharing. In fact, it tastes twice as good with Yixing breaking out small portions of the sweet potato for him, blowing on them to make sure it’s not too hot, before he feeds the bits directly into Sehun’s mouth. Chanyeol and Jongin share their catch too, so they all get to feast on the flaky, juicy salmon meat.

At the end of the fishing trip, Sehun is the only one who hasn’t caught anything.

“Are you disappointed, Sehunnie?” asks Yixing.

“Yes,” Sehun answers honestly, face falling a little.

“I’ll bring you and Jongin fishing again next time,” promises Chanyeol.

Sehun perks up immediately.

“I’ll catch a big fish next time! Bigger than yours, Nini!”

“No, mine will be bigger!”

“Mine!”

“No, mine!”

Yixing scoops Sehun into his arms while Chanyeol scoops Jongin in his, effectively ending the fight. Sehun clings contently to Yixing’s neck all the way back. One of Yixing’s guards offers to carry Sehun on behalf of the prince, but Yixing refuses.

That night, Yixing tucks Sehun into bed, and reads Sehun a bedtime story, at Sehun’s insistence.

“I like this story!” Sehun declares when Yixing closes the book. They are snuggled under the covers together.

  
“Why?”

“Because the prince and the princess have a happy ending!”

“Would you like to have a happy ending too? With a prince of your own?”

“Uh-huh!” Sehun burrows himself deeper into Yixing’s arms.

“Sehunnie, it’s likely that after my mother’s birthday celebration, I won’t be allowed to return to the Northern Border Army.”

Yixing is stroking Sehun’s hair gently while hugging Sehun close to his chest.

“Why? Where would you be going?”

“When the Empress sent me away to the front, she was probably hoping I would be killed in the fighting. But now, not only have I not died, I have scored a decisive victory for the Empire. And on top of that, I have now the loyalty of Great General Jung, and by extension, the loyalty of the entire Northern Border Army as well. This was not what she expected at all. She will not allow me to return to the Northern Border Army, because she fears the power and influence I have with them. I think it is likely that she will send me to serve in the Eastern Sea Navy instead. The Empire’s trading ships are having trouble with pirates there, and it would be easy for her to convince my father to send me to exterminate them. Of course, it is her hope that I would die trying.”

“The Eastern Sea? Where is that?”

  
“It’s very, very far from here, Sehunnie. Even if you ride hard and fast on the very best horses, it would be a few months journey from here.”

“A few months!”

If Yixing took two years to visit him when he was only a few weeks’ ride away, how often will he come to visit Sehun if he were a few months away?

“Is it very dangerous there?”

“Don’t worry about me, Sehunnie. I will take care of myself, I promise.”

“I don’t want you to die!”

Sehun has never met the Empress, but she must be very evil indeed. How can anyone want someone as sweet and good as Yixing to die?

“I won’t, Sehunnie.”

“I will come back to you, I promise.”

“Wait for me.”


	3. Chapter 3

_Sehun _ _– 14 years old_

Sehun looks out of the horse-drawn carriage window curiously, and so does Chanyeol. It’s their first time out of their fief, and they’re beyond excited. They marvel at each new sight, each new farmland or valley, each new building or wayside stop. Jongin on the other hand has followed his father numerous times on his trading journeys, so traversing the country is nothing new to him. He leans back comfortably in his seat, amused at Sehun’s and Chanyeol’s reactions.

They’re travelling to the big city of Ryion, where there’s a big annual celebration for Midsummer Night. Midsummer Night is also celebrated back in their fief, but it’s nothing like the scale of the festivities in Ryion. Jongin has been to Ryion for Midsummer Night many times, so Sehun has grown up listening to Jongin’s descriptions of night markets, street performances, parties and balls. Sehun has been begging his parents to let him go for years. This is the first time that they’ve deemed him old enough. Sehun and Jongin asked Chanyeol along with them too, since the three of them do everything together.

They check into the inn that Jongin always stays at whenever he visits Ryion. It’s big, with red velvet drapes hanging at each window, and white walls and pillars adorned with gold-plated embellishments at the edges. Jongin and Sehun each have their own private rooms in the inn. Chanyeol can’t exactly afford one of his own, so Jongin invites Chanyeol to sleep in his.

It’s late afternoon when they arrive at Ryion, so they are left with a couple of hours to freshen up. Sehun requests a bath to be brought up to him. The inn servants bring a tub to his chambers. They fill it up with piping hot water, and sprinkle rose petals into the water. Personally, Sehun would have preferred a mixture of marigold and lavender, just like how his nanny would have done it, but Sehun understands he’s away from home and can’t expect the same comforts, so he doesn’t fuss over this. He sinks into bath, enjoying the way the hot water relaxes his muscles. Sehun leans back into the tub, allowing the personal manservants that he’s brought with him to shampoo his hair and scrub his body down with soap.

When he’s done, he stands up. Rose-scented water rolls off his body. One of his manservants quickly holds out his hand to support Sehun as he climbs out of the tub. In the meantime, another manservant gets his towel ready, so that Sehun is immediately wrapped warmly in it as soon as he’s stepped out of the tub. Sehun stands still as he allows his servants to dry him off. Another fresh towel is wrapped around Sehun before he is led back into the main bed chamber, where his outfit for the night has already been laid out on the bed. 

Sehun loves his outfit and can’t wait to wear it. It was specially tailor-made for tonight, with Sehun choosing the fabric and the design himself. Every inch of it is pure white, from the coat, to the surcoat, to the undershirt and breeches, and even the stockings and shoes. There’s some embroidery on the coat and surcoat, but it’s deliberately kept to the minimum, so that Sehun’s mask can take centre place.

It’s traditional for everyone to wear masks on Midsummer Night. Sehun’s mask covers only the top half his face, and is held up by a ribbon tied around the back of his head. It’s made of lush white velvet, with intricate embroidery sewn on with sparkling silver thread. The silver thread comes from the Far East, and it’s ridiculously expensive. But Sehun wanted to look pretty tonight and as usual, his parents had indulged him.

Sehun steps out of room and walks down the carpeted steps to the staircase landing. Chanyeol and Jongin are already there waiting for him. Amongst the three of them, Sehun always takes the longest to get ready. Jongin is dressed richly in red velvet, while Chanyeol is dressed plainly in his dark blue cotton coat, and light grey vest and pants. But Sehun did manage to secretly ‘borrow’ one of his father’s old Midsummer Night masks for him. Sehun grins as he looks upon it. It’s made of black velvet, with intricate patterns embroidered on using golden thread. Bits of real gold have been imbued into the thread, which makes the mask even more expensive than the one Sehun is wearing. Sehun thinks Chanyeol wears the mask really well. He looks tall, dark and handsome, and Sehun tells him so.

“Nah, don’t say that,” Chanyeol rubs the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Sehunnie is right. You look handsome,” Jongin insists.

He cups his hand around Chanyeol’s elbow, leaving Chanyeol with no choice but to bend his elbow slightly in order to hold Jongin’s hand there, so that when the three of them descend the staircase, Chanyeol ends up escorting Jongin down it in the same manner in which a high-born gentleman would do for his intended. Sehun smiles, Jongin has been doing this a lot lately− insisting with his body language, though never verbally, that Chanyeol do these little gestures for him. Chanyeol always obliges.

They step out of their inn and into the streets. Ordinarily, Sehun and Jongin would have their servants trailing behind them, but both Sehun and Jongin have decided to give their servants a night off so that they can enjoy the festivities too. Their servants had been hesitant at first, but Sehun and Jongin had reassured them that they would be all right with just Chanyeol waiting on them, and that Chanyeol would keep them safe. Chanyeol is young and strong, and he has earned a good reputation for himself, so in the end, their servants had agreed.

Once they are out on the main street, Chanyeol is quick to step back into the role of a manservant. He hovers over both Jongin and Sehun protectively. At crowded areas, he walks ahead to part the crowd for them. If not, he walks respectfully behind Jongin and Sehun, as is a servant’s proper place. Sehun can tell that Jongin is upset by this. In particular, the expression on Jongin’s face at the exact moment when Chanyeol stepped away from him, causing Jongin’s hand to fall away from Chanyeol’s elbow, was especially hard to watch. Sehun slips his hand into Jongin’s, and he squeezes his friend’s hand reassuringly.

The streets of Ryion are packed. Everyone is dressed to the nines, with elaborate masks on their faces. Some of the masks are adorned with jewels, while others have feathers attached to the sides. Even though their masks would have been considered extravagant in their fief, they are nothing compared to the masks worn on the streets here.

Every corner of Ryion is filled with festivities. Street performers, jugglers, fire throwers, contortionists, and tight-rope walkers line the streets. Jongin and Sehun are generous with their coins, with Chanyeol helping to put the coins into the hats the performers had placed on the streets.

As they stroll along the streets, one of the streets they are on opens into the beautiful Ryion River. Sehun has never seen a river flowing through a city before, and it is lovely. Sehun is used to seeing rivers lined with earthy banks and long lush reeds, but there is something spectacular about a city river, lined with cobbled sidewalks, iron-wrought railings, and with stone bridges built over the running water. The river water is clear and beautiful, and the setting sun reflects clearly on it, turning the ordinarily blue waters pink and orange. But what makes the river truly spectacular are the hundreds of paper lanterns that are currently floating along the river. Each lantern is shaped like a flower, its paper petals spanning out, making a boat of sorts for the single burning candle that each lantern carries. As the lanterns float down the river, carried by the current, the burning candle flames dot the river in a steady floating procession.

Dozens of vendors are lined up by the riverside, all hawking their lanterns. Sehun and Jongin choose one at random. There are dozens of colours to choose from, a spectrum of colour like the span of a rainbow. Sehun eventually settles on a white one. He expects Jongin to choose a red, yellow or orange one, since those seem to be his favourite colours, but he chooses a dark blue one instead, a colour that is more similar to Chanyeol’s style.

The vendor, a pretty young maiden who runs her stall with her father, tells them to write their wishes on slips of paper, which they can place on their lanterns.

“If your lantern floats to the mouth of the river without capsizing or without the candle flame going out, your wish will come true,” she tells them.

Before he picks up his quill, Sehun already knows what his wish is going to be. He scrawls his wish down on the paper without any hesitation at all, and next to him, so does Jongin. Jongin picks up an empty slip of paper and passes it to Chanyeol.

“You can put your wish on my lantern if you like,” he offers.

While Chanyeol is writing his wish, Jongin turns to Sehun.

“What’s your wish, Sehunnie?”

“It’s a secret.”

Jongin scoffs at this.

  
“Then I won’t tell you my wish either!”

Huffing, Jongin turns back to Chanyeol. He tries to peek at Chanyeol’s wish. He can’t though, because Chanyeol is protecting his slip of paper from Jongin’s eyes by holding it close to his chest and blocking all of Jongin’s attempts to snatch it, making Jongin huff even more. Sehun smiles as he watches his two best friends. He doesn’t need to read Jongin’s slip to know what his wish is, and Sehun suspects that Chanyeol’s wish might just be exactly the same as Jongin’s.

Sehun and Jongin carefully place their lanterns onto the water. Once their lanterns start to float away, they quickly scamper up a flight of wooden steps to a wooden look-out pavilion on the river bank. Standing in the pavilion, they watch their lanterns float down the river. Sehun’s eyes are fixed intently on his. It’s easy to spot, because most people have selected colourful lanterns, so Sehun’s white one stands out. There is a near scare when another lantern bumps into his, causing the flame to flicker a little, but an instant later, his lantern rights itself, and its flame continues to burn strongly again. It floats steadily to the mouth of the river and out of Sehun’s line of sight without any further mishap.

Sehun turns to Jongin. Sehun’s joy is mirrored in Jongin’s face, telling Sehun that Jongin’s lantern has made it to the river mouth too. The two boys fling their arms around each other, jumping up and down in a celebratory hug. Hand in hand, the two friends make their way down the wooden steps back to ground level, where Chanyeol is waiting.

Sehun’s heart floods with hope.

_I am going to see him again. _

They make their way to the main City Hall. It is a grand building, with towering marble columns and a high dome roof. Music and warm golden light are spilling out from it into the night. Every entrance is heavily guarded, but Sehun shows his nobleman’s seal, and they gain access in. The guard that lets them in is snooty, his face cold and his nose upturned as he inspects Sehun’s sigil carefully, as if suspected them of fraud. Sehun is painfully aware that his father is only a Baron, the lowest of all the nobles. He has never felt small before, but he definitely feels it here, in the big city of Ryion, where it seems like everyone else is more important than them. 

Indeed, none of the other nobility are arriving on foot. Instead, they are driven all the way in on their carriages. Sehun, Jongin and Chanyeol could have come in their carriage too, but they had left theirs at the inn, wanting to walk through the streets of Ryion to enjoy the festivities first. Unlike them, it seems none of the other nobility were interested in exploring the streets of Ryion. They probably felt it was beneath them to interact with the commoners.

They enter the main ballroom, and the sight that greets Sehun is breath-taking. They are on the second level and over the balustrade, on the level below, the grand dance floor of the ballroom is spread out beneath their feet. Beautifully dressed men and women are lined up on either side of the dance floor, one line of men and one line of women. All the men move as one, and on the opposite side, so do the women. On beat with the music, the men do a step lightly to front and side− one, two. Facing them, the women do the same− three, four. Five, six− the men twirl the women. Their skirts billow out in unison as the women rotate. As the women twirl, all the men in the line take a neat step to the right, so that by the time the rotating women come a stop, they are facing a new dance partner. And so, the dance continues on, in beautiful and elegant unison.

Sehun watches in fascination, admiring all the exquisite dresses and suits of the beautiful men and women. They look so elegant and sophisticated, and Sehun wishes that he could be like them too.

Then, Sehun sees him.

A man, dressed in all black.

It’s his mask that catches Sehun’s eye first.

The mask is plain black, not embroidered with a different coloured thread, nor adorned with any jewels or feathers.

It looks seemingly simple, yet the intricate patterns can be seen reflecting from it, even from a distance.

If it’s reflected, it means the patterns are not sewn on.

The mask can’t be made from cloth either. Cloth doesn’t reflect light.

There is only one explanation. It must be made from metal, with the intricate patterns embossed on it.

What metal could look like this, not overtly shiny, yet glinting with smooth reflection?

What skilled craftsmen could emboss on metal what would usually needed to be painstakingly embroidered stitch by stitch on cloth?

Sehun knows at once that this must be the most expensive mask in all of Ryion tonight.

Curious, Sehun turns his attention to the man’s clothes.

If he can afford such an exorbitant mask, Sehun is curious as to what kind of clothes he would wear Sehun analyses what he wears from head to toe. 

Like the mask, his clothes are understated, looking deceptively simple, mere plain black without any embellishments.

Yet, the cut is perfect, fitting the man in smooth clean-cut lines.

Sehun does not doubt this man’s clothes must have been made by the most skilled of tailors. They make even the clothes of the people next to him look coarse and gawdy.

After he has finished admiring the man’s mask and clothes, does Sehun finally start paying attention to the man himself.

This is when Sehun’s mouth goes dry.

He has visited Sehun sporadically throughout Sehun’s childhood, though he only stays a few days at a time.

He sends Sehun letters and gifts a few times a year.

In person though, Sehun has not met him in years.

But even so, Sehun recognises him without any difficulty, because the man’s every mannerism has already been seared into Sehun’s memory. The way he moves‒ the sweep of his arm, the broad expanse of his shoulders, the straightness of the back. His elegance and his authority, his gentlemanliness, and his kindness that underlie every gesture he makes‒ the man carries this all out, right in front of Sehun’s very eyes.

Sehun’s heart is flooded with hopeless longing.

At the same time, a strong sense of insecurity overwhelms him.

Who is Sehun, but the son of an insignificant noble?

_Does he even remember me?_

_Do I even matter to him?_

“I am going down to dance,” Sehun says to Jongin and Chanyeol.

“Good idea! We’ll go together!” Jongin says.

“I’ll wait here for you, Young Masters,” Chanyeol says, embarrassed.

Sehun knows everyone here would have taken him to be their servant. Because of this, Chanyeol has no place on the dance floor. But Jongin would not take no for an answer. He firmly pulls Chanyeol together with him as they descend the stairs. Once on the dance floor, Jongin faces Chanyeol. The music starts again. Jongin starts dancing, leaving Chanyeol with no choice but to join in as well, lest Jongin be embarrassed for dancing without a partner. They are not in the main line of dancers, but at the fringes of the dance floor, where are sizeable of guests are doing the same.

Sehun, however, is determined to squeeze into the main dance. He forcibly slots himself in. Sehun’s heart races. Just a few more change of partners, and that man would be right in front of Sehun.

The music whirls. The women twirl, and the men take a step to their right.

He’s right next to Sehun, dancing with the woman just to Sehun’s left.

In the next change of partners, he would be dancing with Sehun.

Sehun’s heartbeat is drumming so loudly in his ears, the music and the noise of the ballroom all fade away.

Sehun is twirled by his current dance partner. When he faces the front again, he fully expects to see the man in front of him.

Only that, he doesn’t.

Instead, he sees the man excusing himself, leaving the line of dancers.

He strides towards the marble staircase that is the centrepiece of the ballroom.

  
He ascends the steps without a backward glance at the guards who are standing guard at the base of it.

  
The guards do not react to him passing them either. They are standing at strict attention, motionless and professional.

Another man has slotted himself in front of Sehun, but Sehun pushes past him, running after the man.

Sehun has reached the base of the wide gleaming marble staircase, when he is grabbed on all sides. The guards surrounded him, pulling him away.

Sehun struggles against them, fighting tooth and nail, but their hold on him is unyielding.

Rough voices yell at him, telling him to stay away, that this area is restricted, that he should go back to the main ballroom.

In front of him, the man continues to ascend the marble staircase, completely unconcerned with the commotion that is going on behind him.

“Your highness!” Sehun screams.

It is only then, that the man turns around.

By this time, he has reached the top of the marble staircase.

He is standing at the top, looking down at Sehun, who is struggling, surrounded on all sides by guards.

“Release him.”

The hands fall away from Sehun at once.

Sehun falls to his feet, gasping for air.

The man says an instruction to a guard that is standing near him. What he says, Sehun cannot hear, but that same guard quickly descends the staircase to where Sehun is. He helps Sehun up to his feet, then helps Sehun straighten his coat and adjust his mask, which had been lopsided. Then the guard invites Sehun to ascend the steps, walking one step ahead and holding Sehun’s fingers in his hand to lead him.

With every step that Sehun takes, the man looms closer and closer, until at last, Sehun is standing face to face with him.

Sehun drinks in the sight of him. The way he stands, tall and regal. The strength in which he holds his shoulders. The way his jaw and nose must have been sculptured by the gods. His eyes behind the mask are still so kind and warm. His dimple is showing now as he smiles at Sehun.

The music starts again.

A new song is played. It’s a waltz.

The man holds out his hand, and Sehun takes it.

The man puts his other hand on Sehun’s waist, and Sehun places his on the man’s shoulder.

The man leads Sehun, and the two of them dance together at the staircase landing at the top of the stairs.

Above them, the roof opens up, allowing the night sky to be seen.

No one else is with them.

It’s just the two of them, and the stars above.

The music ends.

The dance comes to a stop.

The man pulls Sehun close, his hands on the small of Sehun’s back.

The man’s face is close.

He’s so close to Sehun, Sehun thinks the man must be able to hear his heart beating.

“Sehunnie,” the man says. “Do you know what they say about giving your first kiss on midnight of Midsummer Night?”

Sehun nods.

“They say the gods will bless all those who give up their first kiss on midnight of Midsummer Night. The love you have with the person you kiss will be blessed,” replies Sehun.

“Have you been waiting for me, like I asked you to, Sehunnie? Is this going be your first kiss?”

Sehun’s heart is a lump in his throat.

Sehun nods.

The man smiles.

“It will be my first kiss too. I’ve also been saving it for Sehunnie.”

Sehun looks up into the eyes of the man. It’s like all the stars of the universe are contained in them.

The clock strikes midnight, long sonorous tolls that reverberate throughout the whole ballroom, throughout the entire city of Ryion beyond.

The man cups Sehun’s face in his hands as he leans down.

Their lips meet.

The feeling of his lips on him are warm and soft, and Sehun’s heart flutters.

The man pulls back.

Above the them, the stars shine down upon them, bearing witness to their first kiss.

_Stars are always pretty._

And being with him, is always the best feeling in the world.

The man tugs gently at the ribbon at the back of Sehun’s head. The knot unravels, and Sehun’s mask falls off his face. It lands somewhere around his feet, but Sehun could not care less about it right now.

“Sehunnie,” the man says. “You are here. How is this possible?”

Sehun reaches up. He removes the man’s mask too, and then, he is looking upon Yixing’s beautiful, beautiful face.

But even as he looks upon the man of his dreams, Sehun’s feels a stab of anger rise up within him.

“Your highness didn’t come to visit me!” he accuses. “Your highness forgot about me. Your highness always forgets about me!”

“Oh, Sehunnie. That is the most unfair thing you have ever said to me. I have never forgotten you, not for a single moment. You are on my mind every waking moment of every single day.”

Yixing looks so sincere when he says this, Sehun feels his anger melting away.

Sehun doesn’t return to the inn that night. Instead, he follows Yixing back to his chambers. Yixing is put up in a luxurious set of rooms, right instead the City Hall building itself. They pass by a long corridor, curtains after curtains are lifted up for them as they walk through the corridor. Guards are stationed at each doorway. They stand so straight and so still, they are almost like statues.

That night, Sehun bathes in a private marble bath so big it’s the size of a pond, filled to the brim with steaming hot water and rose petals. When he steps out of the pool, he is stressed in a nightgown made of the finest linen, before he is brought into Yixing’s bedchamber.

Yixing is already waiting for him, dressed in his own nightgown, sitting by the fireplace.

“Would you like a cup of warm milk before you sleep, Sehunnie?”

Yixing pours the milk for Sehun himself. Sehun looks around. All the servants have been dismissed. It’s just him and Yixing in the room. Sehun accepts the cup of milk. Yixing pours himself a glass of wine, and they sit together next to the fire.

“I’m sorry I took so long to come and visit you again, Sehunnie. I was going to go to your fief after this Midsummer Night celebration, I promise. But I am so, so happy I got to see you here.”

“Why didn’t your highness come sooner?”

Sehun knows he sounds like a petulant child, but he can’t help it.

“I was out at sea, Sehunnie. The Empire colonised some islands in the South-western Sea. The soil there is fertile. We discovered two new plants there. One is called the cocoa tree, and the other is called sugarcane.”

Sehun pouts. He can’t believe that Yixing didn’t come to visit him for years just because of a couple of plants. He doesn’t say anything, but Yixing seems to read his mind anyway. Yixing laughs, ruffling Sehun’s hair. His hand falls upon a porcelain container on the nightstand. Porcelain is expensive. It comes from the Far East.

“This is cocoa powder, Sehunnie.”

He lifts up the porcelain cover. Sehun looks inside the container. It’s just fine brown powder, though it does smell good. It’s an exotic scent. Sehun has never smelled anything like it before.

“Would you like to try some?”

Sehun nods, his interest piqued.

Yixing scoops up a small teaspoon full and stirs it into Sehun’s cup of warm milk. Sehun’s milk instantly turns a rich brown colour.

Sehun takes a sip. The milk tastes a lot more fragrant now, the cocoa blending perfectly with the milk.

“It’s good,” Sehun says. “But it’s bitter… …”

Yixing smiles. His hand falls onto another porcelain container. He lifts up the cover, and he shows Sehun what’s inside. It’s powder, but unlike the cocoa, it’s not as fine. It’s much more coarse. In fact, Sehun can make out the individual crystals as they reflect light from the fire. Yixing scoops a teaspoon of it, and stirs it into Sehun’s milk.

“Try it again,” Yixing urges.

Sehun takes a sip. This time, the taste that hits his tongue is so heavenly Sehun can’t even begin to describe it.

“It’s good, isn’t it?” Yixing smiles.

Sehun nods eagerly. He decides this cup of milk with cocoa and sugar is almost worth forgiving Yixing for. Almost.

“Sehunnie, the royal coffers were running low. We spent a lot in recent years outfitting the navy and the army with better supplies and weapons, and also building better roads throughout the empire for the people. I insisted on all of these. I calculated the expenditure, and figured that we could afford them. But my father suddenly announced that he was going to build a new Summer Palace at Sayan Lake. And on top of that, the day to day spending of the royal palace is astronomical. In the past, it used to be just my father hosting balls, hunting parties, feasts and tourneys. But now that my older brother, the First Prince of the Empire, has come of age, he has also started to host his own balls, hunting parties, feasts and tourneys, and he is even more free with his spending than my father is. If things continue the way they are, the Empire is going to head for bankruptcy. My father wanted to raise taxes, but I was strongly against it. The poor already have a hard time making ends meet. I didn’t want to increase their burden any further, so I persuaded my father to let me set up cocoa and sugar agriculture in the South-western Sea Islands instead.”

Sehun nods, his eyebrows furrowing as he soaks in everything Yixing had just said.

“This is why I am here in Ryion for the Mid-summer Night Festival. I have been giving out samples of cocoa and sugar to the nobility, and also to the rich merchants. I am confident that cocoa and sugar will become the new luxury good that the nobility will crave after. The royal family has a monopoly in the industry. This means, all the profits will enrich the royal coffers, without us having to increase taxes. Only the rich will be able to afford cocoa and sugar, so we will be making money only off the rich, and not the poor. We’ll be creating jobs for the poor too. There will be employment opportunities to work in the plantations, or in the packing and the transportation of the goods. And with cocoa and sugar, the Empire will finally have a trading leverage against the Far East. They have been overcharging us for tea and spices for far too long, but cocoa and sugar would force them to make trade concessions, make the trading terms fairer.”

As Sehun listens to all this, his previous resentment against Yixing fades away. Deciding to completely forgive Yixing, he snuggles up next to Yixing, putting his head on his shoulder. Yixing leans back into Sehun’s touch, and it makes Sehun feel safe and comfortable.

That night, Sehun sleeps in the same bed as Yixing, just like they had when they were kids, though Sehun doesn’t request a bedtime story this time. Yixing does tuck him under the covers like old times though. He gives Sehun a goodnight kiss on the forehead, and they fall asleep holding hands.

The next morning, they have breakfast together at the rooftop garden of the City Hall building. Sehun is surprised and happy to see Chanyeol and Jongin joining them for breakfast.

“I’ve sent for them this morning,” Yixing explains.

It’s nice, all four them eating together again. But by the end of breakfast, it is decided that Chanyeol wouldn’t be returning home with Sehun and Jongin. Instead, he would be leaving with Yixing to join the army.

“No, you can’t!”

Sehun has never seen Jongin so upset. Jongin is usually mild-mannered. At most, he can be a little cheeky at times. Sehun has never known him to raise his voice or lose his temper. But he is doing both now as he glares at Chanyeol behind tear-filled eyes.

“Jongin, please. I have to go.”

“You’re leaving me!” Jongin accuses. “How can you do this to me?”

“Jongin, we can’t go on like this. There is no future for us. Your father would never allow you to marry a peasant like me. We both know this. But in the army, there will be opportunities for me. The army is the only place that will allow a peasant like me to become something more. Rising up in the ranks will depend on merit, and not birth. And if one day, I do manage to become a high-ranking army official, it will be possible for me to ask your father for your hand.”

“No!” Sehun can tell Jongin is not listening anything Chanyeol has to say right now. “You’re abandoning me! You’re leaving me behind!”

Jongin leaps up from the table and runs out. Chanyeol immediately gives chase.

“Nini!” Sehun springs to his feet too, but Yixing places a hand on his arm, stopping him.

“Let them be, Sehunnie. They need some time alone.”

Sehun reluctantly sinks back down into his chair, his heart still troubled.

“Sehunnie,” Yixing is reaching over, arranging Sehun’s fringe for him tenderly. “Do you feel the same way as Jongin? Do you think that I always abandon you, that I always leave you behind?”

Sehun finds himself unable to look at Yixing in the eye. Biting his lip, he looks at the hands in his lap instead.

“I know it has been difficult for you, Sehunnie. It has been difficult for me too.”

“But it won’t be this way forever, I promise.”

“One day, my home will be your home too.”

“And whenever I return home, it will be you I come home to.”

“Believe in me. I will make this happen. I promise.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains dubious consent. Please heed the warnings in the tags before reading.

_Sehun – 16 years old_

Sehun links his arm around Jongin’s as they walk along the street. They are heading to their favourite tavern for lunch. Jongin has been wanting to eat their steak. They are regulars at the tavern so the owner knows them. He automatically seats them in their usual spot, a private room on the second level that overlooks the street.

The waiter presents them with the menu, and Sehun frowns as he looks upon it. The prices have increased again. In particular, the price of bread has doubled. It’s not that Sehun can’t afford the higher prices, but it’s just that he knows that this was something that would worry Yixing, if Yixing were here to see it. Yixing always had the heart for the poor. Sehun supposes that the rising prices can’t be helped. The Empire is at war again, this time with the Far East. As compared to the previous war against the Norther Barbarians, in which the Empire was merely defending its borders, this war is a full-scale invasion into the Far East, involving the Empire having to launch its fleet of warships across the Eastern Sea to land on the shores of the Far East, and then have to constantly transport food and other army supplies across the sea even as the invasion continued over land. It is a lot more costly, and food is starting to become more and more scarce throughout the Empire.

The campaign started one year ago, shortly after Yixing’s father had passed away. Yixing’s older brother, Yifan, had ascended the throne, becoming the 43rd Emperor of the Empire. Since Yifan had yet to bear a male heir of his own, Yixing became the new First Prince of the Empire, the next in line to the throne. The very first Royal Edict the newly-minted Emperor issued was to send Yixing on a campaign to invade the Far East. Sehun remembers how Yixing had told him that his brother’s mother had hoped that he would die in the front lines. Sehun wonders if that was the Emperor’s motive as well. Yixing is much more beloved than Yifan throughout the Empire, and it would be unsurprising if Yifan saw him as a threat.

Sehun wonders what Yixing is doing right now, if he were safe, if he thinks of Sehun, the way Sehun thinks of him every single day. And somewhere in the midst of the fighting in the Far East, Chanyeol is there as well. Sehun misses him fiercely too. He hopes that Chanyeol is well and safe, that he’s fulfilling the hopes and dreams that he had set out to achieve when he left to join the army.

They make their orders and are served a flagon of wine while waiting for their food to arrive. Sehun likes sipping his glass of red wine together with Jongin as they gaze out of the open window. People stream past in the streets below, and Sehun likes watching them.

“News! Breaking news! Read all about it!”

A newspaper boy is tearing down the street, waving his roll of newspaper under everyone’s noses, the satchel that he has slung over one shoulder filled to brim with rolls of newspapers.

“What news, lad?” a shopkeeper grunts out, obviously not taking the boy seriously.

“The war is WON! The First Prince is victorious in the Far East!”

The wine glass slips from Sehun’s fingers. It shatters on the floor. Glass fragments lie in a pool of red wine that rapidly spreads across the floor, but Sehun couldn’t care less about it right now.

“I would like a copy of that newspaper,” Sehun says to his manservant.

With a quick bow, the manservant quickly descends the stairs to the street level. By this time, the newspaper boy is surrounded on all sides, doing the best business Sehun has ever seen him have. Sehun’s manservant manages to get a copy. He sprints back up the staircase to deliver it to Sehun’s outstretched hand. Sehun and Jongin pour over the newspaper together. Sehun frowns when he notices the date. It was from a week ago. Their fief is so far away from the capital that news always takes a long time to travel to them.

“Do you think Chanyeol will come home now?” asks Jongin.

Sehun tears his eyes from the newspaper. His eyes meet with Jongin’s, and he finds that his friend’s eyes are brimming with hope. The last they’ve heard from Chanyeol was from more than a year ago. He had sent them a letter just before he boarded his ship headed for the Far East. Since then, they have not heard a single word from him. They have tried writing letters to him, but they have all gone unanswered.

“I hope so,” Sehun says, squeezing his friend’s hand reassuringly.

Jongin lowers his head, saying nothing. Sehun knows he’s worried. At least for Sehun, he knows that Yixing must be alive and well. It would be big news across the whole empire if anything ever happened to the First Prince. But for Chanyeol, they had no way of knowing. Chanyeol’s lack of response could have been because the letters had no way of reaching him while he was fighting in the Far East. But there was always the possibility that Chanyeol had already fallen in battle. Sehun and Jongin had no way of knowing, and it was killing them.

After they finish their meal, they leave the tavern. As they weave their way through the streets, everyone around them are talking about only one thing‒ the war victory. Yixing is beloved throughout their country, and it’s no different in their fief. Everyone is singing praises of the First Prince of the Empire, how brave he is, how good a commander he must be. 

Jongin follows Sehun back home to the manor. Sehun has invited him over for another round of drinks, and possibly, a game of croquet too. When Sehun and Jongin enter the manor though, they find Sehun’s parents waiting formally in the main hall with a soldier who is in full army uniform. The army officer looks young, barely twenty, but he looks smart and professional in his black coat and its double row of shiny silver buttons.

“Young Master Sehun, Young Master Jongin,” the army officer says, bowing to each of them in turn. “I bear a verbal message for Young Master Sehun from the First Prince of the Empire. The First Prince would like to let you know that he is on his way here. He is estimated to arrive tomorrow, and he seeks the hospitality of your home for the night.”

“The First Prince is coming?”

Sehun is shocked. On the previous few occasions Yixing had visited their manor, he had informed them weeks in advance. His parents would then go to extreme lengths to make sure their manor was spotlessly clean and that every comfort would be provided for the prince during his stay.

“But didn’t he just win the war in the Far East? How did he return back to the Empire so quickly?”

“The war in the Far East was actually won a couple of months back. But we waited till last week to announce it, because we want to make sure our hold on the Far East was absolute first, before we made the announcement known to the world. The First Prince landed on the shores of the Empire two weeks ago. He is travelling directly here to see you first, before he travels onwards to the capital.”

Sehun’s fief is very far inland, and very, very far from the capital. Yixing is making a very big detour, but yet, he has made the decision to drop by Sehun’s fief first. Sehun feels an inexplicable sense of warmth rise up within him.

“You said that the First Prince landed in the Empire a couple of weeks ago? But doesn’t it take a couple of months to travel here from the Eastern Sea? How can he reach here so soon?” Sehun asks.

He remembers Yixing telling him this when they were children. Sehun had been devasted by this.

“That was in the past, Young Master Sehun. With the new network of highways that the First Prince has been building throughout the Empire, travel from the Eastern Sea Navy military base to here can be done in two weeks.”

Sehun’s father invites the army officer to stay the night. He accepts gratefully, and is shown to the guest room. Sehun knows that he must have travelled the road speedily with little rest, in order to be able to reach here before Yixing to bring Yixing’s verbal message to Sehun.

Sehun can’t believe this. He would be seeing Yixing again! He turns to Jongin. His friend is grinning at him, his happiness for Sehun showing on his face as he engulfs Sehun in a hug.

The next morning, Sehun and his family are all dressed formally in their best, waiting in their front courtyard in a neat line, with all their servants standing behind them. Jongin is standing next to Sehun too. Sehun knows he is anxious about Chanyeol. They both are. Perhaps Yixing would be able to supply them with some news of Chanyeol.

When Sehun finally sees the cloud of dust at the centre of the dirt road in the horizon, it feels at once both familiar and surreal. As usual, Yixing is the lead rider. The way he rides is both fast and confident. Throughout his life, Sehun has seen many horsemen, but none as swift as Yixing. Before his horse even enters their front gates, everyone in the courtyard, including Sehun, sink into formal kow-tows. Sehun holds very, very still even as his face is plastered against the ground.

“Arise.”

Sehun gets back up on his feet, but keeps his head lowered, and eyes respectfully glued to the ground. Yixing speaks Sehun’s parents first, as was customary. They are the lord and the lady of the manor, and it would be impolite of Yixing to address anyone else first. They exchange pleasantries for a while. Sehun’s father asks the First Prince about his journey here and compliments him on the victory in the Far East. Yixing thanks Sehun’s father and mother for their hospitality.

Finally, Yixing steps up to Sehun.

“Sehunnie.”

Sehun lifts his eyes looks upon Yixing at last. Yixing is beautiful, as always. His hair is short and neat, and his dimple is showing. Like the army officer from yesterday, Yixing is wearing a long black trench coat that reaches to his knees, with a double row of shiny silver buttons. However, Yixing’s uniform carries multiple insignias on the epaulets, and the lapels of his coat on are adorned with badges on both sides.

With a slight jolt of dismay, Sehun suddenly realises that he’s taller than Yixing now. Sehun has always known that he had shot up rapidly in the past two years, but it’s only now, when for the first time in his life, he is looking downwards at Yixing instead of the other way around, does he realise what a growth spurt he had. Sehun frets a little over this, worried that Yixing might find this unattractive, but he looks into Yixing’s eyes, and only finds adoration there.

“This is for you, Sehunnie.”

Yixing presents Sehun with a single red rose. Sehun blushes slightly as he accepts the stalk. Yixing offers Sehun his arm. Sehun takes it, putting his hand on Yixing’s elbow as Yixing escorts him up the steps into the manor. As they walk, Sehun takes the opportunity to scan the group of men that Yixing has brought him. None of them are Chanyeol. He exchanges a glance with Jongin, and he can tell that Jongin is disappointed.

Sehun’s father invites Yixing to the drawing room for a drink and a cigar. Yixing invites a few of the higher-ranking officers to sit down and join them, while a group of five guards stand guard behind him in the same room. The rest of Yixing’s men spread around the manor. They stand guard at every entrance and exit, and also patrol rounds along its perimeter. The officers who are sitting with them in the drawing room drink brandy and whisky, and soon, the smoke from their cigars fill up the drawing room. Yixing accepts a glass of red wine, but he doesn’t smoke.

“Jongin,” Yixing says. “I bear you a gift from Rear Admiral Park.”

“Rear Admiral Park? Does your highness mean… …”

“I mean Chanyeol,” Yixing smiling at Jongin. “He has a very fine gift for you indeed.”

Rear Admiral? That was a very high rank! Sehun and Jongin exchange glances. Surely this would be enough for Chanyeol to be able to ask for Jongin’s hand.

Yixing nods at one of his guards, and the guard steps up, producing a small wooden box from his jacket pocket. He places it on the coffee table, in front of Jongin, but Jongin barely glances at it.

“Your highness, is Chanyeol well?”

“He sustained some wounds in battle, as we all have at one point or another. He is slated to make a full recovery. All that would be left behind is scars. Overall, he is healthy, and his body remains as mobile and functional as it was before the campaign.”

Jongin’s eyes are brimming with tears of relief. Sehun reaches over to hold Jongin’s hand in his own.

“Take a look at what he has asked me to bring you,” Yixing says kindly to Jongin. “It is a worthy gift, one fit for kings and queens.”

Jongin stares at the box, but he makes no move to pick it up.

“Then… … he hasn’t forgotten me, your highness? He hasn’t… … met anyone new?”

“He would never. Whenever he draws his sword, he draws it for you. Chanyeol is a fine soldier, and we all know that you are his source of strength. We obtained this after we took control of the Main Palace in the Far East. It used to belong the Empress of the Far East. I bestowed it to Chanyeol for his bravery in battle, but when I told him of my decision to come here to see Sehun, he immediately asked me if I could bring it to you.”

“Why does he not bring it to me himself, your highness? Is he not coming back?”

“I’m afraid that I had to leave him behind in the Far East, Jongin. The Far East is newly conquered, and the hearts of the people have yet to turn from their previous monarchy to the Empire. I need to leave a few strong commanders there, to make sure our hold on the Far East is absolute, lest all of our efforts go to waste. Rear Admiral Park was an obvious choice. His name is both feared and respected in the enemy ranks.”

Jongin lowers his eyes, saying nothing.

  
“I would recall him back to the Empire eventually,” Yixing promises Jongin. “In a couple of years, when I am sure of our hold in the Far East.”

“Thank you, your highness.”

Sehun is unable to see Jongin so downcast. In an attempt to cheer Jongin up, he picks up the wooden box from the coffee table and deposits it Jongin’s lap. Together with Jongin, they open the box. Lying atop an inner lining of rich red velvet, is a huge pearl. It’s the biggest pearl Sehun has ever seen, perfectly round and symmetrical, without a single imperfection to mar its perfect surface. But what is most spectacular about this pearl is that it seems to shine on its own accord, a source of light on its own, instead of merely reflecting light from an external source.

“The people of the Far East call it the Pearl that Shines in the Night.”

“It’s beautiful,” says Jongin.

The box also contains a handwritten letter. From the way Jongin’s fingers run reverently over the folded paper, Sehun knows that Jongin treasures the letter more than he does the priceless pearl.

Afterwards, Yixing requests to drink with Sehun privately in Sehun’s rooms. Sehun’s rooms are on the first floor of the manor, consisting of a bedchamber, a sitting room with a fireplace, a private bathroom, and a veranda that faces the garden. As they walk towards Sehun’s rooms, Yixing offers Sehun his arm again, and Sehun takes it.

Sehun invites Yixing to sit with him on his veranda. By this time, night has fallen. The air is still and cool, and the fragrance of the flowers in the garden lingers in the air. The entire night sky is covered in stars. Beneath the sky, the garden fountain bubbles merrily, reflecting the light of stars in its shimmery surface. Sehun’s nanny waits on them, pouring them a glass of red wine each. Five of Yixing’s men stand guard behind them.

“Sehunnie, I’ve brought you a gift.”

Sehun looks up from his glass of wine to meet Yixing’s eyes. Yixing’s gaze is full and sincere, and Sehun’s heart flutters.

“Your highness is too kind.”

“No,” Yixing says firmly. “I could bring you the whole world, Sehunnie, and yet, it wouldn’t be enough.”

Sehun blushes. Not knowing how to respond, he lowers his eyes demurely, breaking eye contact with Yixing as he opts to stare into his lap instead.

One of Yixing’s guards steps forward bearing a box. He respectfully sets the box down on the coffee table next to Sehun.

Even the box itself is beautiful, heavy and wooden, ornately carved in a pattern that Sehun has never seen before, a style that is decidedly foreign.

The guard lifts up the lid, and Sehun is immediately stunned by what lies inside.

Brightly coloured fabric, vivid like Sehun has never seen before.

Yixing picks up a corner in between the thumb and index and finger of each hand, and he lifts the cloth up from the box.

The fabric falls like water.

It’s a robe, but Sehun has never seen anything like it.

The garment itself is a beautiful pale lavender purple. Bursts of blue and silver flowers, intertwined with swathes of brilliantly green leaves, adorn the garment. The sleeves of the robe are wide, and the robe is also very long, stretching from shoulder to shin. But what is most unique about the robe is the fabric it is made of. The fabric is impossibly smooth and shiny, and so light it almost seems to be weightless.

Sehun cannot help but reach out to touch it. It slides effortlessly under his fingers, even smoother than it looks. On closer inspection, Sehun realises that the flowers and leaves are actually embroidered on the fabric, just that the needlework is so fine and intricate that the flowers and leaves look impossibly real, like they have been painted on instead of stitched on.

“Your highness, what is this?” Sehun wonders in awe.

“It’s a _kimono_, worn by the people in the Far East.”

“What material is this, your highness? I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“It’s silk.”

“Silk?” Sehun has never heard of such a thing.

“It was why we invaded the Far East.”

“But wasn’t the Holy War for the glory of the Gods? To bring the heathen barbarians to the light of‒”

“It was for silk. The Far East has been selling its silk too exorbitantly, and guarded the secrets of its production too closely. But now, the Far East is ours, and thus, silk is ours too. The secret of silk production is our secret now, and from now onwards, the one that sells silk exorbitantly to other countries will be none other than us.”

Sehun feels ignorant, the young sheltered son of a minor nobleman who knows nothing of the world, who hardly even leaves the confines of his father’s tiny little fief. He feels like he pales so much in comparison to Yixing, the great First Prince of the Empire.

“Do you like it?” asks Yixing, drawing Sehun’s attention back to the _kimono_.

Sehun nods shyly.

“Thank you, your highness. It is beautiful.”

“Sehunnie will look beautiful in it. Will you wear it for me?”

“Of course, your highness.”

Sehun makes eye contact with his nanny. She steps forward, smiling.

“We’ll dress Young Master Sehun in the _kimono_ at once, your highness,” Sehun’s nanny reassures Yixing in her motherly fashion. She turns to Yixing’s guard, the one who had unboxed the _kimono_. “If you would be so kind, could you show me how exactly the _kimono_ should be worn?”

“That won’t be necessary,” Yixing cuts in.

His eyes stare straight into Sehun’s as he continues to speak.

“I will help Sehunnie into the _kimono_ myself.”

Sehun is so shocked that the _kimono_ slips from his fingers. The robe ripples like water as it falls, pooling back into the box.

Sehun’s nanny is equally shocked. Her jaw drops open, but she quickly tries to cover her fright with a nervous laugh.

“Your highness is too kind.”

She beams at Yixing, trying to sound friendly and maternal, but Sehun knows that she’s actually nervous.

“Our Sehunnie is still so young. I’m afraid I’ve spoilt him too much. He is too used to our household servants dressing him. Why, we’ve been dressing him since he was a baby, he won’t be used to anyone else. If it pleases your highness, I’ll just bring Sehun to the adjoining room. Our manservants will help him into the _kimono_, it won’t take a moment and‒”

In unison, the five guards standing behind Yixing draw their swords. The scrape of metal rings throughout out the room.

Sehun’s nanny screams and falls to her knees. She prostrates herself in front of Yixing, a full kow-tow with her forehead on the ground and her arms stretched out before her.

Sehun stares at the five swords that are now pointed directly at his nanny. The swords are deadly sharp, glinting coldly in the firelight. The movements of the guards had been swift and precise, and also, exactly uniform. From the speed at which their swords were drawn, to the exact angle in which their swords are now being held, the five men moved as if they were one, exact mirror-images of one another.

Sehun is hyperventilating, drawing shaky breaths as he sits frozen in his chair, unable to move.

Yixing, on the hand, is the perfect picture of calmness. He has the composure of someone who has full control of the situation, and knows it. He nods to his guards. Once again moving as one, they put their swords back into their scabbards, their movements neat and precise, their timing matching one another’s to the exact second. As if nothing were amiss, Yixing elegantly takes a sip of wine.

“You may leave the room,” Yixing says to Sehun’s nanny, barely glancing at her as he sets his wine glass down.

Sehun’s nanny is so relieved, she’s in tears. She gets up to her feet shakily, bowing profusely to Yixing as she withdraws from the room. One of Yixing’s guards moves to draw down the blinds around the veranda, before walking around Sehun’s entire set of rooms, drawing close every single curtain of every single window, and closing every single door. Usually, Sehun’s nanny would this, but only right before Sehun goes to sleep. But now, Yixing’s guard is doing it, as if the rooms do not belong to Sehun, as if Sehun’s consent on the matter wasn’t necessary.

“We’ll stand guard outside the room, your highness.”

Yixing nods, giving the guards permission to leave. They file out of the room, neat, orderly and disciplined.

There are only two people in room now‒ Yixing and Sehun.

All the curtains and blinds are drawn. All the doors are closed. No one from the outside can see what is happening inside.

Yixing has the absolute privacy to do whatever he wants to Sehun, and no one will be able to stop him.

Yixing stands up from his chair. He closes the distance between them. Sehun is trembling in his chair, shaking like a leaf from head to toe, struggling to hold himself still. Yixing draws Sehun into his arms, his chin resting on top of Sehun’s head.

“You’re trembling, Sehunnie. Are you frightened?”

“I… … Your highness… … I… ….” Sehun is at a loss of words.

“Oh, Sehunnie. You don’t have to be scared of me. I will never hurt you. I will be gentle, I promise.”

Somehow, these words make Sehun shake even more.

“Shhhh… Sehunnie, it’s all right.”

Yixing holds Sehun close and Sehun leans into the touch. The feeling is strange. Sehun is frightened, and snuggling into Yixing’s arms makes him feel safe. But in the first place, it is none other Yixing who is making him feel scared.

Yixing holds Sehun until he stops shaking. When Sehun’s trembling dies down at last, he gently tilts Sehun’s face to him. Leaning down, he closes the gap between them, kissing Sehun softly on the lips. The kiss is gentle, and tastes sweet.

Yixing pulls Sehun to his feet. His fingers trail down Sehun’s chest and stomach, before landing on the buckle of Sehun’s belt. Yixing undoes the buckle. Sehun is frozen, struck motionlessly as Yixing pulls out the belt, letting the leather slide through the belt loops, section after section until Sehun’s belt is no longer on Sehun’s waist, but in Yixing’s hand. Yixing he lets the belt drop to floor with a clatter.

Yixing hands move to the base of Sehun’s collar now. He is about to unbutton the first button, when Sehun finds some strength to move at last. His own hands cover Yixing’s, a feeble attempt to stop the prince.

“Your highness, please.”

But Yixing only moves Sehun’s hands out of the way. Sehun is helpless as the button gets popped out of the button hole, exposing Sehun’s collarbones to Yixing. The prince plants a kiss on Sehun’s bare skin, on the space in between Sehun’s collar bones, before his fingers continue their descent down Sehun’s doublet, unbuttoning each button that his fingers encounter. Yixing pushes the doublet off Sehun’s shoulders. The stiff material falls to floor, bunching at Sehun’s feet.

Sehun’s white undershirt is made of linen, something only nobility can afford, but now that Sehun has seen and touched silk, it looks drab. It’s loose and puffy, bound to the contours of Sehun’s body only by the drawstrings that run down the front of Sehun’s chest. Yixing pulls at the string, and the knot unravels. Slowly and deliberately, Yixing pulls out the string bit by bit, one hole after another, until Sehun’s undershirt is wide open and gaping. Yixing slips his hand in. It runs over the bare skin that he finds there, and everywhere he touches leave trails of tingling fire on Sehun’s skin. Yixing’s fingers find Sehun’s nipple. He plays with it, rubbing it, rotating it. Sehun takes a sharp intake of breath when Yixing pinches it, squeezing the nub and twisting it to the side.

Yixing cups the small of Sehun’s lower back. He pulls Sehun close. Sehun’s body is brought forward, until it collides into Yixing’s. Their crotches are lined up to together, and Yixing grinds into him. The hardness there makes Sehun gasp and blush. He tries to back away, but Yixing’s grip is like iron, holding Sehun where he is, making sure that Sehun feels every bit of Yixing’s hardness that is grinding into him right now.

Yixing pulls Sehun’s undershirt over his head, and tosses it to one side. Sehun’s upper body is bare on display for Yixing. Sehun blushes violently. He tries to burrow back into Yixing’s embrace to get some relief from his embarrassment, but Yixing too busy to hold Sehun in his arms like Sehun wants him too. Yixing’s hands and mouth are too busy exploring every inch of Sehun. Yixing is lapping, sucking and kissing over whatever expanse of his skin is mouth can find. His hands roam all around Sehun, groping and fondling, pinching and squeezing.

Yixing’s hands moves to the waistband of Sehun’s breeches.

“No, your highness, please… …”

Yixing tugs it down. The breeches are tight, as all breeches are, and Yixing has to kneel down in order to peel them off Sehun’s legs. Sehun can’t believe it. Yixing, the powerful First Prince of the Empire, is kneeling in front of him. And everything, everything, is exposed to Yixing.

“So pretty.”

Yixing is looking at Sehun’s cock as he says this. He plants a kiss on the tip of it, and Sehun makes an involuntary sound of disbelief. It’s so dirty there. He can’t believe that Yixing had just kissed it. Yixing’s hands cup Sehun’s bare buttocks, and they knead and squeeze the plump flesh they find there.

Yixing stands up. He is still fully clothed, garbed from head to toe in army regalia. He unbuttons his long trench coat, and puts a hand on Sehun’s shoulders, pushing him down to his knees. It is now Sehun’s turn to be kneeling it front of Yixing. Sehun’s face is front of Yixing’s crotch. The bulge there is huge. Sehun looks up at Yixing, wide-eyed. Yixing tugs down his own breeches, and his cock springs free. It’s massive, rock hard, thick and long.

“Kiss it, Sehunnie.”

But it’s so dirty!

But Yixing did just kiss him there too, so Sehun supposes that he should return the favour?

Sehun tentatively plants a kiss on the tip. An unpleasant, salty taste hits Sehun, and he quickly removes his lips.

“Well done, Sehunnie. Now, lick it.”

Sehun stares up at Yixing, hardly daring to believe Yixing’s words. Yixing stares back down at him. Yixing’s gaze is calm, controlled, the gaze of a man who has just issued an order, and is expecting it to be carried out.

Trembling, Sehun sticks out his tongue. He forces himself to touch it, to run his tongue down its length. The unpleasant, salty taste multiplies ten-fold.

“Good job, Sehunnie.” Yixing is petting Sehun’s hair as he praises him. “Now, open your mouth. Open wide.”

Sehun shakily opens his mouth, just by a smidge. But it’s enough for the head of Yixing’s cock to prod it, and from there, Yixing’s cock pushes in, forcing Sehun’s mouth wide open in order to accommodate the girth. The unpleasant, salty taste invades all of Sehun’s mouth. Sehun wants to jerk his head back, but he can’t. Both of Yixing’s hands are placed at the back of his neck, holding his head in place. Sehun’s jaw is strained, but Yixing pushes in deeper, and then deeper still. Sehun chokes and splutters. Tears spring into his eyes. Yixing pushes in deeper still, forcing it in all the way, until his balls are touching Sehun’s lips. Sehun’s stares up at Yixing with tear-filled eyes, and Yixing gently wipes the tears away.

Yixing gently and slowly pulls back out. The instant Sehun’s head is released from Yixing’s hold, Sehun slumps over, gasping and coughing, trying to breathe. Yixing gathers him back up into his arms.

“You did well, Sehunnie. So, so well.”

Yixing takes out a small vial from the pocket of his coat.

“Cup your hands together, Sehunnie.”

Yixing pops open the vial. A sweet flowery scent emanates out, filling up the whole room. Yixing dribbles a liberal amount into Sehun’s open palms.

“What is this, your highness?”

“It’s cherry blossom scented oil, from the Far East. I should bring you there one day to see the cherry blossoms, Sehunnie. They’re almost as beautiful as you.”

Yixing guides Sehun’s hands to his own cock.

“Rub the oil over it, Sehunnie.”

Sehun hesitantly spreads the oil over Yixing’s member as instructed. Yixing’s shaft is thick, standing tall and proud. Puffs of black pubic hair curl at its base. Sehun shyly rubs his hands over the smooth skin, running his oil-coated hands over the veins, the slit at the top.

“You have to coat it more thoroughly, Sehunnie. It will be easier on you when it goes in.”

“Goes in?” Sehun is perplexed as he blinks up at Yixing. “Goes in where?”

Sehun yelps as he is suddenly pulled to his feet, spun around, and flung face first onto the table. Sehun cries out when his body collides with the table, his cheek pressed into the smooth oak of the table top. Next to his face, spilling out of the ornate wooden box, Sehun can see the sleeve of the brilliantly beautiful _kimono_ that Yixing is supposed be dressing him in. Yixing’s body is pressed over him, the prince’s body weight pinning him down to the table, allowing Sehun no room to manoeuvre at all. Sehun’s wrists are pinned to the table top, with Yixing’s fingers wrapped tightly around both of them. Yixing’s knee slides in between Sehun’s thighs, forcing them apart.

“Why, Sehunnie, don’t you know?” Yixing’s voice is low, sultry, whispered directly into Sehun’s ear. “It’s going to go right into here.”

A finger breaches Sehun’s hole. Sehun cries out at the intrusion, his anal muscles clamping down and trying to keep the foreign intruder out, but Yixing’s finger wiggles insistently in.

Sehun is horrified.

“But… Your highness, it won’t fit… … It’s too big!”

Yixing actually laughs at that. He adds another finger in.

“So no one before me has ever touched you here? No one has ever entered you before?”

Sehun shakes his head, disgusted at the thought. It’s so dirty down there, how can anyone ever think of touching it, much less penetrating it?

“How about yourself? Have you ever put any of your fingers inside yourself?”

Sehun shakes his head again.

“Good, Sehunnie. You must keep it this way, do you understand? Only I can touch you here.”

Yixing curls his hand over Sehun’s shaft, stroking it into hardness.

“How about here, Sehunnie? Have you ever touched yourself here?”

Blushing, Sehun nods. He can’t believe he is admitting such an intimate thing to Yixing.

“Have you?” Yixing’s voice is dripping with sin. “Who do you think of, when you touch yourself here?”

“I think of y-you, your-your highness.”

Sehun wants to die. He’s so embarrassed, he wants the earth to open up and swallow him whole.

Yixing plants a kiss on Sehun’s temple.

“Don’t be embarrassed, Sehunnie. I think of you too. Only you. Even when I slept with others, I pretended that they were you.”

Yixing positions his cock at the head of Sehun’s entrance. Sehun can feel the tip of his cock probing in.

“No, your highness, please you can’t… …”

  
The head of Yixing’s cock goes in. Sehun’s muscles are stretched impossibly wide.

“Your highness, don’t, please, it hurts!”

Yixing strokes Sehun’s hair comfortingly as he peppers kisses all over Sehun’s neck and shoulder. He pushes in deeper still.

“Your highness, it hurts. It can’t go in! It’s too big!”

But Yixing is relentless as his cock steadily continues to pierce in.

“Don’t worry, Sehunnie. It can go in.”

Yixing’s voice is loving, steady and comforting.

“This is what your hole was made for, Sehunnie. It’s meant to take my cock. My cock is meant to be inside you. It can go in, Sehunnie. It’s meant to.”

Sehun’s face is wet with tears. He clutches at the table, clawing at the smooth wood, but it brings him no relief even as Yixing continues to split him open. Finally, Yixing pushes in totally. Sehun can feel Yixing’s balls pressed up against his butt cheeks.

“So good, Sehunnie. You’re so tight, and so obedient. So good, just for me.”

Yixing pulls out, only to slam right back in. Sehun cries out. Yixing moves in earnest, thrusting in and out strongly, his body draped over Sehun’s back to pin him in place, his hand pumping Sehun’s cock at a brutally fast speed.

Then, suddenly, the head of Yixing’s cock slams against a sweet spot inside of Sehun.

Sehun literally see stars as he cries out.

For then on, Yixing slams on that same spot with deadly accuracy. He slams so hard that Sehun cannot help but cry out with each thrust. Sehun’s breath is ragged as he desperately gasps for air in between each thrust.

It’s too much, the pain and the pleasure swirls and mixes within Sehun, until it hits a high point, overwhelming Sehun. Sehun cries out. White, hot ecstasy washes over him. His seed spurts out of his cock, dribbling over Yixing’s fingers as he continues to pump Sehun relentlessly even as Sehun’s cock starts to become flaccid. His hole clenches involuntarily around Yixing’s cock, but Yixing just thrusts in and out of him mercilessly throughout. Yixing’s pace is hard and fast, and Sehun’s body gets helplessly pushed forward with every thrust, until Yixing abruptly stops. His hands grip Sehun’s hips so tightly, Sehun knows it is going to bruise. Sehun can feel Yixing’s body tighten. With a shudder, his hot seed spurts deep inside of Sehun, filling up Sehun from within.

Yixing releases him, and without Yixing’s hold to prop him up, Sehun crumples to the floor. He curls up on the floor next to the coffee table. Every ounce of energy had been sucked out of his body and there is nothing Sehun can do but lie on the floor, boneless.

In his peripheral vision, Sehun can see Yixing’s feet moving away as the prince walks away from him.

Fresh tears prick Sehun’s eyes.

He can’t believe that Yixing would leave him like this, after all that Yixing had just done to him.

“Your highness!”

Sehun’s hand shoots out, his fingers closing around Yixing’s ankle.

Yixing is next to him in an instant. He gathers Sehun in his arms. Sehun’s head is cradled against Yixing’s shoulder, as Yixing wipes Sehun’s tears away.

“You’re crying, Sehunnie. Why? What is it?”

“D-don’t leave me,” Sehun begs. “Please.”

“I wasn’t going to leave you, Sehunnie. I would never. I was just going to get a wet cloth to clean you up.”

Oh.

Sehun feels foolish now, but he clings on tighter to Yixing anyway, his eyes still wet and teary.

Yixing is quick to accommodate Sehun’s touch. He holds Sehun tightly in his embrace for a long while, until Sehun’s breathing has evened out somewhat. He disentangles himself from Sehun’s arms, but he’s still close, right in front of Sehun as he cups Sehun’s wet cheeks in his hands.

“Wait a moment for me, Sehunnie. Just a moment, I promise.”

Sehun nods tearfully, giving Yixing permission to leave.

Yixing plants a kiss on Sehun’s forehead before he gets up and leaves. Sehun watches as Yixing steps into his bath chamber, before he re-enters the bed chamber carrying a piece of white cloth in his hand.

He kneels down next to Sehun. He wipes Sehun’s face first. The cloth is wet, and it feels cool and refreshing. All the tears are wiped away. Gently, Yixing guides Sehun to his feet. It feels like a strain to stand up when his muscles are so tired, but Sehun manages, holding still as Yixing carefully wipes him down from head to toe, and even around Sehun’s intimate areas. He slides the cloth in between Sehun’s butt cheeks, under and over Sehun’s balls, and down the length of Sehun’s soft cock, even lifting it up so that he can wipe the underside.

Sehun blushes furiously, but he cannot deny the wet cloth feels so good on his skin as it wipes away all the tears, the sweat, and the cum, leaving Sehun feeling cleaned and refreshed.

“Let’s get you dressed in the _kimono_, Sehunnie.”

Yixing gestures at the ornate wooden box, bring Sehun’s attention back to it. Until Yixing mentioned it, Sehun had completely forgotten about the _kimono_.

“This is _juban_, the underwear,” Yixing says, lifting a plain dark blue robe from the wooden box. “Stand up straight and hold out your arms, Sehunnie.”

  
Sehun obediently does as told. Yixing slips the arm holes into Sehun’s hands, and the robe is draped over Sehun’s shoulders. The material is so soft and smooth, it feels like water running over his skin.

“The left side should always be over the right, Sehunnie,” Yixing says, as he closes the robe over Sehun’s chest.

“This is the _koshi-himo_.” Yixing holds up a plain grey strip of the cloth. “The waist-string.”

Yixing ties the strip of cloth around Sehun’s hips, tucking the loose ends in.

Yixing picks up another robe. It’s the one that Sehun had been holding up earlier. Sehun admires the beautiful lavender-purple garment, the bursts of blue and silver flowers, intertwined with swathes of brilliantly green leaves. Yixing slips it onto Sehun.

“This is the _nagagi_. Left over right again,” Yixing says, adjusting it. “Part of the underlying _juban_ must be seen peeking out from underneath.”

Yixing ties another plain grey _koshi-himo_ around Sehun’s waist, securing the _nagagi_ in place. Then Yixing unravel a long thick strip of cloth. Unlike the previous two strips of cloth, it’s much thicker and beautifully embroidered.

“This is the _obi_, the belt.”

Yixing wraps the _obi_ over Sehun’s waist, winding it a few rounds so that the _obi_ completely covers the underlying _koshi-himo_.

“This is the _haori,_ the jacket.”

This new robe Yixing slips onto Sehun’s shoulders is made of the same lavender cloth embroidered with the blue and silver flower motif.

Yixing stands back, walking circles around Sehun as he inspects Sehun from head to toe, from every possible angle. Sehun shivers a little under Yixing’s gaze. The look in Yixing’s eyes is hungry, as if he were barely restraining himself from devouring Sehun.

Yixing leads Sehun over to the mirror.

“Look at you, Sehunnie.”

When Sehun looks into the mirror, his own breath gets taken away. He has never looked like this before, ever. He looks beautiful and exotic.

Yixing picks Sehun up into his arms. He is gentle as he carries Sehun over to the bed, and gently lays Sehun down on it. They have lain here as children before, tired out after a day of fishing, with Sehun demanding that Yixing read him a bedside story so that Sehun can drift off to sleep to the sound of Yixing’s voice. But now, Sehun lies still as Yixing climbs over him. The intent in Yixing’s eyes are very clear, and Sehun shivers slightly.

Yixing unties the knot for the _obi_ that he had so painstakingly tied over Sehun’s waist just moments before. He pulls, and the strip of cloth unravels smoothly, layer after layer ripples past Sehun’s waist like water. Yixing carelessly tosses the _obi_ to the side, and it flutters onto the floor next to the bed.

The _koshi-himo_ gets untied too. The _nagagi_ which Yixing had been so careful to place left over right is now unfolded away from Sehun’s chest. Impatient fingers tug away the second _koshi-himo_, and then the _juban_, the last remain layer protecting Sehun, gets lifted off too.

Sehun’s arms and his shoulders are still inside the three layers of the kimono. The kimono is smooth and silky under the Sehun’s back and the underside of his legs. But Sehun’s entire front is exposed to Yixing, and the prince is now taking full advantage of this. He is lapping and kissing at Sehun’s neck, pinching and squeezing his nipples, fondling his soft flaccid length.

Yixing spreads Sehun’s legs, lifting them up and folding them at the knees. He positions his cock at Sehun’s entrance.

“You won’t need any oil this time, would you Sehunnie? I’ve already spilt you open just now, and your hole has my seed coating you from the inside to lubricate you.”

“Your highness, please,” Sehun begs. “It still hurts‒”

Sehun is cut off when Yixing’s lips land on his. This kiss is slow and unhurried, sweet and loving.

As they kiss, Yixing pushes in.

Sehun gasps, both in pain and shock, breaking their kiss.

He turns his face to the side, away from Yixing, his long neck and his back arching as he buries his face into the pillow, trying to escape from the pain.

“Your highness, it hurts… …”

Tears are stinging Sehun’s eyes, rolling down his cheeks.

Yixing turns his face back towards him. Holding Sehun’s face in place, he claims Sehun’s lips once more, kissing him firmly through the tears as he bucks his hips in and out in a steady rhythm, his cock plundering Sehun’s tightness.

Clinging onto Yixing’s shoulders, Sehun tries is best to focus on the movement of Yixing’s lips on his own, trying his best to get his lips to match Yixing’s rhythm and movements, trying to force his mind to dwell on the kiss instead of the burn in his hole, the pain of Yixing’s cock splitting him wide open, plundering him for Yixing’s pleasure.

Yixing’s cock hits the sweet spot inside Sehun again, causing Sehun to writhe and mewl helplessly. Pleasure is starting to mix in with the pain, and Sehun feels his own cock hardening. Yixing is quick to wrap his fingers over his hardening length. His hold on Sehun’s cock is tight as he pumps up and down the length brutally, and it feels so, so good.

The pleasure is starting to overtake everything. It overwhelms Sehun, rolling over him like a tidal wave and submerging Sehun underneath, until Sehun can feel nothing else, rendering Sehun helpless as Yixing draws all of Sehun from him and takes it, leaving Sehun with nothing left.

Sehun shudders with his ecstasy. Immediately after, the feeling of satiation that washes over him is heavenly. His whole body relaxes, melting into the silky _kimono_. Above him, Yixing is still thrusting in and out strongly. In his post-coital haze, Sehun pliantly allows this, loving the way his body is servicing his prince, bringing pleasure to his prince.

Yixing stills, his thighs clenching and his fingers clamping down on Sehun’s shoulders. Sehun can feel his cock throbbing and pulsing inside of him, and then there is a spreading warmth deep inside him. It feels intimate, and Sehun loves it, that he and Yixing are now so intimately connected that no one else can compare.

Yixing pulls out, and Sehun can feel some of the cum dribbling out, dripping down from his hole and down into the crack in between his butt cheeks, staining the kimono below. Yixing swipes it up, his index finger running up the length of Sehun’s butt crack as he goes against the flow of the downward dribble. He holds up his index finger to Sehun, and Sehun can see the white sticky cum that is pooled on the pad of the finger.

“Open your mouth, Sehunnie.”

Sehun has a bad feeling. He thinks he knows what Yixing wants to do, but Sehun decides pleasing his prince is the most important, so he obediently opens his mouth as told.

As expected, Yixing dips the finger into Sehun’s mouth.

“Swallow it, Sehunnie.”

It tastes bitter and tangy, but Sehun obediently does so.

Yixing beams down at Sehun. His pretty dimple is showing, and Sehun basks in the smile.

“My Sehunnie,” Yixing says, stroking Sehun’s hair.

“Yours,” Sehun agrees. “Your highness, I’m yours.”

After all, what has Sehun done, but given Yixing his heart?

He had already given it years and years ago, since he was a child.

If this is what Yixing wants from him, Sehun would give it, and more.

Sehun’s heart and soul already belongs to Yixing.

What does it matter if his body belongs to Yixing too?

Sehun burrows himself into Yixing’s embrace, his head pillowed on Yixing’s shoulder, enjoying the way Yixing’s arm is on his shoulders, holding him close. Yixing’s other hand is stroking Sehun’s hair, and Sehun feels so safe and loved.

“I tried asking my father to allow me to ask for your hand in marriage, Sehunnie.”

Sehun was about to drift off to sleep, but this revelation makes him open his eyes to stare up at Yixing.

“But my father said no.”

Yixing’s voice is soft, pensive.

“He said I had to marry a prince or a princess from another nation. He said as a prince, I had a duty to the Empire to bring peace and stability to the people by marriage.”

Sehun’s heart stings. He always he knew he wasn’t high-born enough for Yixing. He had always known it, but it was something he never wanted to admit, even to himself, because he didn’t know if his heart could deal with the harsh reality that he and Yixing would never have a happy ending.

“After my father passed away, and my brother became the new Emperor, I approached him with the same request. But he also refused. He repeated what my father said, that I had to form a marriage alliance with a foreign nation for the good of the Empire.”

Tears fill Sehun’s eyes.

“I could be your concubine,” Sehun offers, his heart heavy.

It wasn’t ideal, but if that was the only way he could be with Yixing, he would do it.

“No. I would never, Sehunnie.”

Yixing pulls Sehun close, pressing a kiss on his forehead.

“Sehunnie will be my principal spouse, and I will have no others besides you. I will never take a concubine. Sehunnie will be the only one for me.”

“But… … how?”

“Tomorrow, I ride for the capital. I will meet with my brother there. Because of the victory I won in the Far East, custom dictates that he would have to offer me a reward in front of the whole court. I would then once again ask for his blessing in my hand in marriage to you. He would be furious. He hates me, and would never want me to be happy. But if it’s in front of the whole court, he would have a hard time saying no, especially since the victory in the Far East is such a major achievement.”

Hope soars within Sehun. He burrows himself back into Yixing’s embrace and Yixing holds him close, as if he might lose Sehun if his hold on Sehun wasn’t tight enough.

“Wait for me, Sehunnie.”

“Keep yourself for me.”

  
“I will make you mine, I swear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The age of consent in this AU is 16 years old, similar to many countries in the real world, so this is why Yixing waits until after Sehun's 16th birthday.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sehun ‒ 18 years old_

Since Yixing’s promise, Sehun has been waiting.

Every time there was a visitor at the manor, Sehun’s heart would leap, hoping that it would be the Royal Messenger who had come at last to bring him to the capital for his wedding with Yixing.

But days turned into months.

Months turned into a year.

One year became two.

The Royal Messenger never came.

Instead, news that Yixing had been sent on another campaign came out in the newspapers instead. This time, it was to the conquer the mountain tribes of the Southern Mountains. Throughout its entire extensive history, the Empire had never cared very much about the Southern Mountains. The mountains were hard to traverse, bitterly cold with non-arable soil. The tribes that inhabited them were considered to be backward heathens. Whenever the people of the Empire spoke of the Southern Mountains, it was always with disdain. That was until recently, when gold was discovered in the mountains.

Yixing had been away on campaign for a year now. Thankfully, food prices hadn’t risen this time. It seems the profits of the silk, tea and porcelain trade from the Far East, and the continual agricultural production of cocoa and sugar in the South-western Sea islands, had been enough for the Empire to fund this campaign without affecting the daily lives of the people.

One year ago, Sehun had suddenly received a stack of letters from Chanyeol. It seems that Chanyeol had been regularly writing letters to Sehun during his time in the Far East, but never had the chance to post any of them. The fact that he had now suddenly managed to post all of them at one go could only mean one thing‒ Chanyeol had returned to the Empire. Sehun had torn down the streets to Jongin’s house, only to find Jongin grasping his own stack of letters from Chanyeol to his chest, tears pouring down his cheeks. Jongin’s stack was twice as thick as Sehun’s.

Both Sehun and Jongin had been hopeful that Chanyeol would come home now that he had returned to the Empire, but then, the newspaper published a list of the generals that Yixing would be bringing along with him on the Southern Mountains campaign, and Chanyeol’s name had been among them. This had come as a shock to both Sehun and Jongin. Chanyeol had been serving in the navy, so they hadn’t thought he would be deployed for this campaign, which was obviously going to be a land battle. Yixing must have transferred him from the His Majesty’s Navy to the Empire Army. The newspaper had listed him as “High General Park Chanyeol”. High General was a very high rank, just one step below Great General, the highest rank one could obtain in the army.

Jongin had let his parents know his intention of marrying Chanyeol, but since it was unclear when Chanyeol would be coming back, if at all, Jongin’s parents had been pressurising him to get married. Jongin is on one such match-making date right now, and he has tasked Sehun with rescuing him from it.

Sehun ascends the steps of the tavern that Jongin’s suitor is now wining and dining him at. Sehun spots them drinking wine at the bar counter, so he walks over to join them. Jongin’s date, Sehun thinks his name is Leeteuk, looks polished and gentlemanly. He’s saying something to Jongin, who is listening politely while sipping his wine.

“Nini.”

Jongin perks up immediately.

“Sehunnie!”

“Jongin, do you know this gentleman?” Leeteuk inquires politely.

“He’s my best friend. We grew up together.”

“Please, join us for a drink,” Leeteuk says graciously.

He has just ordered a glass of red wine for Sehun, when one of Sehun’s manservants bursts onto the second floor of the tavern.

“Young Master Sehun! Young Master Sehun!” the servant pants, all flustered.

Sehun catches Jongin’s eye, and they both suppress smirks. Why, Sehun’s manservant is an even better actor than they had anticipated. Sehun decides that he would continue engaging the help of this particular manservant for all future rescuing-Jongin-from-match-making operations.

“What is it?” asks Sehun, feigning sophisticated elegance.

“A messenger… …” The manservant heaves a big gulp of air. “A messenger from the Royal Palace! Young Master Sehun, you must return to the manor immediately!”

Sehun has to suppress another smirk. He did tell his manservant to make up whatever he felt comfortable saying, but a Royal Messenger from the palace was a bit much.

“A Royal Messenger from the palace?” Sehun turns to Jongin in concern. “Oh no, whatever could be the matter?”

“I can go with you to your manor to see what it is,” Jongin offers.

Leeteuk looks surprised. He is about to protest, but Sehun is already thanking Jongin for his offer.

“Thanks, Nini! You are such a good friend.”

“Thank you for the drinks, Leeteuk.”

Before Leeteuk can say anything, Sehun and Jongin are already bowing politely to Leeteuk as they take their leave. Sehun waits until they have descended the steps and are out on the main street before he claps his manservant on the back.

“Well done!” Sehun praises. “You are a natural.”

“No, Young Master Sehun! You don’t understand! I’m being serious! There’s really a Royal Messenger from the palace waiting for you at the manor right now! Young Master, we must hurry! Master says we shouldn’t keep the Royal Messenger waiting. Master says we can’t afford to offend anyone from the palace‒”

Sehun doesn’t hear the rest of the sentence because he already tearing down the street, Jongin right at his heels. It’s mid-day, so the streets are crowded, and every man and woman they have to detour around frustrates Sehun to no end.

They finally reach the manor, and Sehun sees a gleaming carriage parked in the driveway. It’s gilded in gold. Anxious servants meet Sehun in the courtyard, urging him in. Sehun steps into the main hall. A well-dressed man is standing within. He has a cold and snobbish look.

“Young Master Sehun,” the man says haughtily. “Please prepare yourself to receive the Royal Edict.”

Lost, Sehun looks at his parents. They look equally nonplussed. None of them have ever personally received a Royal Edict issued directly from the Emperor before.

The man barely keeps his disdain from showing on his face.

“All of you need to kow-tow before me while I read the Royal Edict, because every word that I read out comes from His Majesty. Be clear on this, you are not prostrating yourself before me, but before His Majesty’s edict. Since Young Master Sehun is the recipient of this edict, he should be in front, while the rest of you should be at least one arm’s length behind him. All of you must remain in the kow-tow position throughout the reading of the entire Royal Edict. Anyone caught standing will be executed.”

Sehun, his parents, Jongin, and the rest of the servants quickly carry out these instructions. The Royal Messenger clears his throat, then leisurely begins to unroll a parchment.

“Oh Sehun, a great honour has been bestowed upon you.”

Sehun’s whole body is trembling with anticipation.

“Your house will joined to the Royal House by marriage.”

Sehun’s heart is beating so fast, he thinks that it will surely jump out of his chest.

Finally.

Sehun had been waiting for so, so long.

“You have been bestowed the boundless honour of becoming Seventh Concubine to Wu Yifan, 43rd Emperor of the Empire.”

Wait.

What?

Blank shock engulfs Sehun.

“Arise,” the Royal Messenger says, indicating that the entirety of the Royal Edict had been read.

Even so, Sehun finds that he cannot move. Every muscle in his body is frozen.

Eventually, it is Jongin who pulls Sehun to his feet.

No, no, no.

This can’t be happening.

“Congratulations, Young Master Sehun,” the Royal Messenger says coldly. “You have been honoured beyond measure. The Royal Carriage is already waiting outside. You and your family will depart for the capital immediately.”

The Royal Guards that had been standing behind the Royal Messenger while he was reading the edit now close in around Sehun and his parents. The message is clear. Either enter the carriage on your own accord or be forcibly dragged up it.

“Please, sir,” asks Sehun’s father. “Could we be given some time to pack?”

“There will no need for you to bring any belongings. You would be provided with every possible material comfort that you need.”

The Royal Messenger’s tone strongly suggests that the only option was immediate obedience, or there would be hell to pay. Sehun’s father steps up to Sehun. Putting an arm around his son, he steers Sehun towards the open doorway, where the carriage is waiting. Sehun’s mother walks by their side.

“Please, sir. May I accompany Sehun to the capital?” Jongin asks, bowing to the Royal Messenger.

The Royal Messenger doesn’t deign to give Jongin a reply. He doesn’t even look at him.

“Please, sir. Sehun and I are childhood friends. I would hate to miss his wedding.”

Jongin removes one of his rings. It’s pure gold, set with an emerald in the centre. He slips it into the hand of the Royal Messenger. The Royal Messenger pockets the ring immediately.

“Fine.”

They are about to climb onto the carriage, when Sehun suddenly spots his nanny amongst the servants who have gathered round. Her eyes are wet. He pulls himself from his father’s grasp, and runs to her, falling into the arms.

“Young Master Sehun.”

It is the Royal Messenger who speaks. The warning is clear in his voice, so Sehun removes himself from his nanny’s embrace. He walks back to his parents, who are waiting by the Royal Carriage. He helps his mother up the carriage, and follows in after his father, Jongin right behind him. Sehun’s limbs are moving out of their own accord, as if he were a wooden puppet. The Royal Messenger and the accompanying Royal Guards get onto their horses, positioning themselves in front and behind the carriage.

The four of them sit in the carriage together wordlessly. Sehun’s parents’ faces are tense and drawn, and Sehun knows that there was nothing they could have done. How could a mere Baron refuse the Emperor?

The carriage is luxurious, covered in red cushiony velvet on the inside. The way it runs over the road is smooth, much smoother that Sehun’s own family carriage. The scenery whizz by them faster than Sehun has even seen, meaning that their travel speed must be very fast indeed. It is the fastest carriage that Sehun has ever sat on, but Sehun is no mood to appreciate any of this.

That night, they are put up in a luxurious inn.  
  
“We must escape,” Jongin says, once they are alone in Sehun’s room. “We should run away to the Southern Mountains, where the First Prince and Chanyeol are.”

Jongin opens the door by a smidge, peeking out into the corridor.

“There are two guards standing outside,” Jongin reports. “Let’s try the window.”

Jongin strides across the room. He pushes the window open, poking his head out of it.

“Nini. What of my parents?”

Jongin puts his head back into the room. He stands silently by the window, staring at Sehun wordlessly.

If it were just Sehun and Jongin, they might have been able to do it.

But Sehun’s parents are old. There is no way they would be swift and fast enough to slip past the guards, and there is definitely no way they would be able to survive as fugitives on the streets.

If Sehun and Jongin ran away on their own, leaving his parents behind, there would be no doubt that his parents would be executed for treason against the Emperor.

Sehun bursts into tears.

Jongin says nothing.

He walks over to Sehun and sits next to Sehun on the bed. He holds Sehun close as Sehun sobs into the front of his shirt.

As they approach the capital, the roads become better and better, until they are no longer travelling over dirt roads, but roads made up of paved stoned. The inns become increasingly more luxurious too. At one of them, Sehun requests a basin of water to be brought up to his rooms so that he can freshen up from the road. To his utter amazement, the maid leads him to a metal basin that has been built into a corner of the room. She turns a metal knob, and water gushes out of a metal spout.

It has been another day of non-stop travelling. Sehun is gently woken up by Jongin. He had fallen asleep on Jongin’s shoulder. They have reached their destination, yet another inn to spend the night. Jongin holds out a hand to support Sehun as he descends from the carriage. Sehun’s muscles are stiff from sitting the whole day, so when freshness of the cold night air hits him, it feels good.

“Sehunnie, look.”

Awe is written all over Jongin’s face as he stares into the distance. Sehun turns to look for himself, and his own jaw drops.

They are standing on a small hill, and below them, in the darkness, thousands and thousands of lights burn, spreading as far as the eye can see.

“The capital,” the Royal Messenger says. “We will reach the Royal Palace tomorrow.”

His voice drips with blatant scorn. Sehun knows he thinks of them as nothing but country bumpkins.

Sehun stares at the scores of twinkling fires in the distance. There are so many of them. They burn brightly into the night, and it is a beautiful sight to behold.

Sehun lifts his eyes to the night sky.

The sky is clear, free of any clouds. The white crescent moon hangs in the sky, desolate and lonely. There are hardly any stars accompanying her, only three or four lone stars that twinkle far apart. Sehun is not used to seeing the night sky like this. Back home, the entire sky would have been filled with stars.

_“Stars are always pretty.”_

_“Not where I come from. Where I come from, it’s hard to see the stars at night. Maybe three or four at a time can be seen, if the night is clear. But here, the whole sky is full of them.”_

Tears prick at Sehun’s eyes.

He puts his hand Jongin’s, and they walk hand in hand into the inn.

The next day, the carriage pulls into the capital at last. There is a big crowd of people at the city gate. The guards are screening everyone that enters and leaves the city, and the line is impossibly long. But the instant their carriage appears, a wide path is parted for them. As they pass, people kow-tow before them. As people start to fall to their feet, it’s as if a human-formed wave has run through the crowd. Sehun knows that they are not kow-towing to him, but to the Royal Insignia that the carriage bears. Though once he officially becomes the Seventh Concubine, people would have to kow-tow to him too. He would be part of the Royal Family then.

The carriage enters the Royal Palace. The grounds of the Royal Palace are huge. They pass by gate after gate, wall after wall, before even catching sight of the Main Palace building. At each gate, the carriage is searched by the Royal Guards. Though they are polite and respectful, they are thorough in their search. They are extremely polite to the Royal Messenger. From the respectful way they treat him, Sehun realises that he must be a favoured servant of the Emperor.

The carriage pulls to a stop in front of the Main Palace. Sehun is extremely nervous when descends from the carriage. He does his best to hide it, tries to compose himself outwardly, but he suspects that no one is fooled. Sehun is terrified, quaking in his boots, and he is sure everyone around him can tell.

Jongin, Sehun and his parents follow behind the Royal Messenger meekly. The palace is huge. It feels as though the entrance itself is a big as Sehun’s entire manor. The doors are wide, and the ceilings are high. The walls and pillars are made of marble. The windows are made of many pieces of coloured glass, which have been put together to form beautiful patterns or pictures.

“These are stained glass windows.” The Royal Messenger had noticed Sehun staring. “The cost of a single one of them could probably feed your village for a year.”

Sehun recoils, stung. His fief consists of a large town, a couple of smaller towns, and all its surrounding villages. How could the royal messenger have dismissed all of it as just a mere village?

They are met with what seems like another high-ranking royal servant, one similar in status as the Royal Messenger who has brought them here. After conversing with the other servant in low whispers, the Royal Messenger turns back to Sehun and his family.

“The Emperor will see you now.”

The Royal Messenger leads them down a set of corridors, an endless maze of twists and turns. Along the way, they pass by opulent rooms that seem to serve no purpose at all, all fully furnished but with no one using them, empty except for the odd servants here and there who are busy cleaning. They also pass by lakes and gardens, ponds and pavilions, bridges and statues. Eventually, they stop outside a room. A golden-beaded curtain hangs in the doorway.

The Royal Messenger rounds onto them. His usual haughty but calm face is nervous and strained now.

“The Emperor is within. Before you enter, your head must be bowed, your bodies hunched over. The instant all of us have entered the room, we must all kow-tow. We do not get up to our feet unless the Emperor gives us leave to arise. And even then, we keep our heads bowed and our eyes glued to the floor until the Emperor addresses us directly, do you understand? A breech of etiquette, and it could cost all of us our heads!”

The Royal Messenger is obviously worried that he is going to be dragged down by the uncultured country bumpkins that he had been given the unenviable task of having to go to the far reaches of civilisation to retrieve. They give the Royal Messenger assurances that they would do as he says, but he only rolls his eyes at them.

“Follow my lead,” he tells them imperiously.

Sehun is careful to keep his head bowed and shoulders hunched as he enters the room. A strong overpowering smell of liquor and perfume hits Sehun’s nostrils. Music is playing, and there are dancers dancing to it. Sehun’s head is still bowed, so he can only see them from his peripheral vision, but Sehun is shocked to realise that the all dancers and all the musicians are completely nude. They have not a single stitch on their bodies. There is a raised dais in the room, but Sehun doesn’t dare to look upon it.

The Royal Messenger, who had been walking one step ahead of Sehun, falls to his hands and feet in a full kow-tow. Sehun quickly follows his lead, and behind him, Sehun can hear his parents and Jongin doing the same.

“Your majesty, Oh Sehun, his father Baron Oh, his mother Baroness Oh, and his friend Kim Jongin seek an audience with you.”

  
This is said by a servant standing close to the dais.

Sehun waits for the word “Arise”, but it doesn’t come.

“More wine.”

The voice that says this slurs the words. The Emperor is obviously very drunk.

Even as he keeps his face plastered to the floor, Sehun can see in his peripheral vision the little patter of feet from the servant boy that rushes up to refill the Emperor’s wine glass.

  
The servant boy screams.

The Emperor has grabbed him, pushed him down.

  
There is a sound of tearing cloth.

The servant boy is crying and pleading with his majesty.

There is an unmistakeable sound of flesh slapping on flesh. The servant boy is screaming in pain. In between his cries, the satisfied panting of the Emperor can be heard. Sehun listens to all this, horror swirling within him even as he holds still, trying to maintain his kow-tow position despite his terror. The exact time of the Emperor’s climax is obvious from the loud moan of satisfaction that he lets out. The Emperor releases the boy when he’s done, tossing him aside like a rag doll.

“Arise.”

The Royal Messenger has already gotten back on his feet, and Sehun struggles to do the same. By this time, he is trembling like a leaf. Keeping in mind what the Royal Messenger had said, Sehun dutifully keeps his head bowed even when he has somehow managed to successfully stand on his own two feet.

“Awww, c’mon. Lift up your head. Let us all look upon the face that has so captivated the mighty First Prince of the Empire.”

Trembling, Sehun looks up.

Sehun has seen the Emperor’s face many times. In photographs, in paintings, in the newspapers. In person, he is even more handsome, and twice as intimidating. Sehun knows he’s considered tall, but the Emperor stands even taller than him. Sehun has never seen a face as perfect as the Emperor’s. He had always thought the photographers and painters were doing their best to portray the Emperor in a good light, but now that he sees the Emperor before him in person, he realises that all along, the photographs and the paintings have not done the Emperor justice at all. He is both regal and beautiful, but all this is marred by the strong smell of liquor that permeates from him. His eyes are bloodshot and unfocused.

As Sehun looks upon the face of the Emperor, Yifan is similarly walking circles around Sehun, scrutinizing him.

“My, my, oh my.”

The Emperor’s hand abruptly shoots out. He grabs Sehun’s face in it. His thumb and his index finger dig into Sehun’s cheeks. The gesture contorts Sehun’s face, pulling his features towards the centre of his face into Yifan’s grasp. It hurts.

“What a pretty face. You know, my brother and I have our differences, but I must say that he has good taste.”

“Your majesty,” a voice to Sehun’s right speaks.

Sehun looks over, and to the surprise, he sees the Lord Chancellor there. Sehun can recognise him from photographs of him that he had seen before in the newspapers. He had been in the room all along.

“What is it, old man?”

“Your majesty has promised the First Prince that he could wed Oh Sehun if he manages to bring the Southern Mountains into the folds of the Empire. From latest reports from the front, the First Prince’s troops are on the cusp of victory. They are besieging the last remaining mountain stronghold, and with their access to food and water cut off, it would be only a matter of time before the stronghold falls. For your majesty to take Oh Sehun as your concubine now… …”

“So? So what if I take Oh Sehun as my concubine? What of it? Is Oh Sehun not my subject? Do I have no right to command him? Am I so useless an Emperor that I don’t even have the right to take a minor nobleman’s son as my concubine?”

“If your majesty takes Oh Sehun as your own, you would be breaking your promise to the First Prince. Your majesty, it would not be wise to offend him… …”

“NOT BE WISE?”

The Emperor throws his wine glass at the Lord Chancellor. Thankfully, his drunken aim misses, and the glass shatters on the floor next to the Lord Chancellor instead.

“NOT BE WISE TO OFFEND HIM? WHO IS EMPEROR OF THE EMPIRE? HIM OR ME?”

The Lord Chancellor sinks to his knees. For his sake, Sehun wills him to be quiet, but the Lord Chancellor soldiers on.

“Your majesty is the Emperor, of course. I had not meant to offend. Please forgive your old servant.”

The Emperor turns away from him. He gestures to a servant, who is quick to pour him a new glass of wine. The Emperor slumps back down on his cushions, sipping the wine.

“Your majesty, the fact remains that the First Prince has the loyalty of the Empire Army and His Majesty’s Navy. He has fought on the frontlines alongside them, and he is beloved by the men for that. That makes the First Prince a powerful adversary. Who is Oh Sehun but a mere minor nobleman’s son? If the First Prince wants him, just let the First Prince have him. Is he worth falling out with the First Prince?”

“WORTH FALLING OUT OVER? WHO IS HE TO FALL OUT WITH ME? I AM THE EMPEROR AND THE FIRST PRINCE IS MY SUBJECT! I CAN MARRY WHOEVER I WANT! WHO IS HE TO QUESTION ME?”

The Lord Chancellor shuts up for good this time, falling into a full kow-tow.

“My whole life Yixing has done nothing but make my life miserable. Our father loved him more than me, always praising him for doing well in his studies, for his superb swordsmanship and archery skills. Who is he, but the bastard born of a servant girl who seduced my father? My father only made that servant girl a concubine because she bore him a son. I, on the other hand, am the son of the Emperor and the Empress, born of the most noble of lineages, but my father still loved that bastard more than me. After our father passed away, and I become Emperor, I thought I would be free from the misery at last. I thought that as the Emperor, there is no way he can continue to torment me, but oh, how he has proved me wrong. Everyone loves him. All my officials love him, all the nobility love him, and all the commoners love him. Even foreign dignitaries look upon him with more respect in their eyes than they do when they look at me.”

Yifan rounds onto Sehun, and Sehun flinches.

“Every single day of my life, Yixing has done nothing but make me miserable. But now, it is my turn to make him miserable.”

Without warning, Yifan suddenly slaps Sehun right across the face. Crying out, Sehun falls to the floor with the force of the slap.

“Your majesty!” Sehun’s father cries out, begging for mercy.

Sehun’s father, mother and Jongin have fallen into kow-tows, but Yifan pays them no need.

Yifan unbuckles the belt from his own waist. He holds one end of it and advances onto Sehun.

Terrified, Sehun backs away, crawling backwards on his elbows, but Yifan still reaches him anyway.

Yifan swings the belt, and it cracks down upon Sehun like a whip. The metal buckle colliding onto Sehun’s body is the most painful thing Sehun has ever experienced in his whole life. Sehun cries out in pain.

“Your majesty, please!”

To Sehun’s horror, his mother has covered Sehun’s body with her own. Yifan’s belt swings down again, and it hits his mother. The sound of his mother’s scream cuts into Sehun worse than the pain of the belt hitting his own body. With all his strength, he pushes his mother away from him. He desperately crawls away from her, putting as much distance as he can from her. As expected, Yifan focuses only on him. He follows Sehun as he crawls, landing blow after blow on Sehun’s body, leaving his mother alone. Sehun’s mother is screaming, trying to get to Sehun, but both Sehun’s father and Jongin are holding onto her. This gives Sehun a measure of comfort even as blow after blow lands on him. Sehun’s screams fill the room, just like the screams of the servant boy had just moments before.

After what seemed like an eternity, Yifan finally grows tired of hitting Sehun. He lets the belt drop to floor and slumps back down onto his cushions.

“Leave me.”

He waves dismissively at them. Jongin helps Sehun to his feet, and they quickly back out the room. Sehun is limping. He would not have been able to walk if not for Jongin supporting him. The Royal Messenger that had brought them here leads them through a long maze of corridors, until they have stepped out of the Main Palace. He leads them across a garden into a smaller palace building. Nevertheless, the building is still huge, sprawling and luxurious.

“This will be your quarters for the time being,” the Royal Messenger says coldly. “Only after the wedding, when you officially become Seventh Concubine, will you be allocated your own wing in the Main Palace building. The wedding will take place in one month’s time. Until then, you will stay here.”

Sehun listens to all he says without any reaction, his face blank and expressionless. He begins to understand why the Royal Messenger had been so snooty to him throughout the journey. Even though he is to be conferred the high honour of Royal Concubine, Sehun knows that he’s never going to be treated well. His status in the palace is probably even lower than that of the servants. The Royal Messenger had always known that, so he had never bothered to try to get into Sehun’s good books.

In the days to come, Sehun’s mother nurses him tenderly, carefully bandaging his wounds every day, so that the wounds heal quickly. She even carefully puts various herbs on the wounds every day, so that Sehun’s skin heals without scarring.

The servants are kind to them, and have been quick to provide them with the herbs that Sehun’s mother had requested, though that might have been because Jongin has been generous to them. Whenever they give an instruction to a servant, Jongin slips them a coin, and as a result whatever they ask for gets done promptly. They had been forced to come to the capital with nothing but the clothes on their back, so they had no money with them, but Jongin had met up with an old business associate of his father’s who is based in the capital, and Jongin had borrowed a sum of money of him, promising him that his father would honour the debt. Jongin had also used the money to buy expensive gifts for the Empress and Yifan’s six other concubines in Sehun’s name. As a result, the money has almost run out, and Sehun wonders what would happen him after that. His parents are only minor noblemen, they don’t have that much money as compared to the major noble houses of the capital. They won’t be able to sustain Sehun with that much coin on a long-term basis.

“I’ve written a letter to my parents. I’ve asked them to sell the pearl Chanyeol gave me, and send us the money.”

“No, you can’t do that, Nini! It was Chanyeol’s gift to you!”

“It’s all right, Sehunnie. If Chanyeol knew of our situation, he would understand.”

A mixture of gratefulness and love for Jongin, and also a sense of hopeless despair and guilt, whirls within Sehun. He knows how hard it must be for Jongin to part with Chanyeol’s gift. It was a symbol of the love between them, and also a pledge for their future, Chanyeol’s proof to Jongin that he had attained the necessary social status that would make marriage between them possible.

Sehun dreads the dawn of each new day, but time and tide waits for no man. Though he had been dreading it, the day of the wedding descends upon Sehun at last. At the crack of dawn, a small army of maids descend upon Sehun. They bath him in flower-scented water, scrubbing every inch of his body spotlessly clean, and dab his wrists and his neck in a mild, tastefully scented perfume. A slim, delicate crown of small sprigs of white flowers and dark green leaves woven together sit on his brow. Sehun is put into a flowing white robe made of the finest silk. The smoothness of the silk against his bare skin reminds him of the time Yixing dressed him in the silk _kimono_, and his heart stings so badly that Sehun is not sure if his heart could survive the pain of it all.

A horse-carriage draped in white silks and adorned with large white flowers pulls up at the driveway. Sehun is going to be ferried in the carriage to the Royal Temple, which is also within the grounds of the palace, just that the palace grounds are huge enough to warrant a carriage ride there. Sehun’s parents and Jongin have already been whisked away to the Royal Temple earlier, so Sehun ascends the steps and sits inside the lush white cushions of the carriage all by himself. It feels incredibly lonely.

The carriage pulls up at the Royal Temple faster than he would have liked. Ordinarily, a servant would be waiting next to the steps of the carriage to hold Sehun’s hand in order to support him as he exits, but Sehun is pleasantly surprised to see that the one waiting there is none other than Jongin. Sehun knows that Jongin must have slipped a servant a coin in order to be allowed to do this. Sehun gratefully puts his hand in Jongin’s. The mere action of Jongin’s fingers closing around his gives Sehun a measure of comfort.

Jongin leads Sehun up the steps to the main entrance of the temple, where his father is already waiting. Sehun’s hand is transferred from Jongin’s fingers to his father’s arm. Sehun sees the pain etched on his father’s face, and at that moment in time, despite everything, Sehun feels more for his father than for himself. His father and mother have spoiled Sehun rotten since the day he was born. Sehun is so very precious to them, and Sehun knows how it must hurt them to see Sehun in this situation, with them being absolutely powerless to do anything about it.

The wedding march starts to play, but to Sehun’s ears, it sounds more like a funeral march. The temple is decorated with flowing white silks and white flowers. Pew upon pew are seated to the brim with people, and Sehun is walked down the aisle past each and every row. At the end of the aisle, waiting for him, is Yifan, and every step that Sehun takes brings him closer to Yifan.

He doesn’t look drunk, at least not yet. After the wedding feast, Sehun knows it would be a different story. He stands regal and tall, looking impossibly handsome in his suit of pure white. How one with a face so fair can actually have such a black heart, Sehun does not know.

Sehun’s hand is transferred from his father’s to Yifan’s. Yifan holds it graciously, the picture of the perfect gentleman as they both turn to priest. The actual wedding ceremony itself is surprising short. The priest makes a speech, they both say their vows, then priest declares them married. In front of the entire congregation, Yifan graciously bestows upon Sehun the official title of Seventh Concubine. The entire temple full of people get off their seats to prostrate themselves, kow-towing to not only Yifan, but to Sehun too, for he is now part of the Royal Family.

After the ceremony, Sehun is led off by the servants. He is to wait inside the marital chamber, while his husband hosts the Wedding Feast. Sehun’s parents and Jongin would be attending the feast too, alongside Yifan’s Empress, six other concubines, and members of the royal court.

It is another carriage ride through the palace grounds before Sehun is dropped off at the entrance of the Main Palace. He is led through a maze of corridors, an entourage of servants following at his wake, before they stop in front of a set of beautiful heavy oak double doors, and the servant who had been accompanying them announces, “This is the Seventh Concubine Wing, your grace.”

The doors are opened before him, and Sehun steps into the chambers that would be his home from now on. Like the rest of the palace, it is hopelessly luxuriant and opulent. A bevy of servants have prostrated themselves before him, their faces pressed to the floor and their arms outstretched in full kow-tows. Sehun counts nine of them. They have arranged themselves in a neat V-shape in front of him. The one right at the forefront must be Sehun’s Head of Household, and the ones towards the back those who are lower in seniority.

“Arise,” says Sehun.

They rise to their feet, keeping their heads lowered, eyes glued to the ground. Sehun steps up to them, addressing each of them in turn, asking them for their names. He slips each of them a coin. Not a copper coin, nor a silver one, but a gold coin. One for each of them. To his Head of Household, Sehun slips her two. It’s an extravagant gift, one that Sehun is only able to afford because the money from the sale of the pearl had reached them a few days ago, just in time. Sehun knows he can’t afford to skimp on this. After the wedding, his parents would be sent back to their fief. As Baron and Baroness, it is their duty to look after the fief after all. Jongin has already found a set of rooms in the capital to rent, so at least he would be close by, but Sehun is not sure how often Jongin would be permitted to enter the palace to visit him. Who else can Sehun rely on in the palace, except for this group of servants that have been assigned to him?

Sehun is led through the rooms, down a few corridors, up a flight of stairs, and down yet another corridor to his bedchamber. A large four-poster bed stands in the middle of it, the centrepiece of the room. It is adorned with luscious white silks, and pink rose petals have been tastefully scattered on the bed. Sehun sits on it, perched at the edge, his back straight and upright. Sehun requests for a drink of water, and a cup is brought to him immediately. Sehun supposes the small fortune he had just spent was effective. His Head of Household covers a white veil over Sehun’s head. Then, there is nothing more to do but to wait. Sehun’s new husband is at the wedding banquet right now, feasting and drinking. In the wee hours of the night, he would no doubt stagger into his bed chamber roaring drunk. He would lift the veil, and then Sehun would be his to do whatever he sees fit. Sehun is not sure what Yifan has in store for him, but he is fairly certain that it would be both violent and painful.

Sehun waits, his back straight and rigid. Underneath the veil, Sehun cannot see anything so he has no way of telling how much time has passed.

Sudden, a scream pierces the air.

Sehun startles, straining his ears.

Another scream can be heard. And yet another. And another.

A chaos of sounds can be heard. People running. Furniture being toppled over. The ring of steel clashing upon steel.

“Go outside to see what is happening,” Sehun’s Head of Household commands one of the servants.

Sehun can hear her quickly running out from the room.

“Do not worry, your grace,” says the Head of Household. “We are well guarded. Sentries have been placed outside this door, and upon every entrance of the Seventh Concubine Wing, as is standard security provided for each concubine wing. Please don’t be troubled, your grace. We are quite safe here.”

Well, not feeling troubled is easier said than done, at least not when the sounds of screams, running, and steel can be clearly heard. To make matters worse, the proximity of the sounds seems to be rapidly drawing closer and closer. And meanwhile, the first servant that Sehun’s Head of Household had dispatched does not return.

“Go and see what is happening,” the Head of Household commands yet another servant.

But even before the servant can leave the room, the door of the chamber bursts open. The servants that are in the room, including the Head of Household, all scream.

Sehun yanks the veil off his face. The double doors leading to the bed chambers have been broken, the doors hanging brokenly off their hinges. Lying in the middle of the open doorway, is the twitching body of the Royal Guard who had been standing guard outside the door. His throat has been slit, and he is clutching the wound desperately even as blood oozes out of it, dribbling down his fingers and staining his hands red. Above him, stands a soldier. He is wearing a black uniform with silver buttons, marking him as a soldier of the Empire Army. He is holding a sword, and blood is dripping off its tip. He looks up from the Royal Guard that he has just slain, and he and Sehun make eye contact.

  
“The Seventh Concubine is here!” the soldier hollers, his cry reverberating down the corridor.

Soldiers stream into the room. All of Sehun’s servants get dragged out. The soldiers fan out in a circle around the four-poster bed, enclosing Sehun in the centre of their circle. In unison, they all rotate, so that their backs are facing Sehun, and their faces are facing outward. They are standing shoulder to shoulder. There had to be around thirty of them, and every single one of them has their sword drawn.

“Wh-what is happening?”

Silence. It was as if Sehun was the only one in room, and no one can hear him talking.

Sehun is shaking from head to toe. He is drawing deep heavy breaths, but it feels like he is not getting any air into his body at all. He can barely breathe.

“Please. I don’t understand. What is happening?” Sehun’s voice is choked with his tears.

“Young Master Sehun.” To his immense relief, one of the soldiers actually responds. “Please don’t be afraid. We have already sent someone to inform the High General that we have found you. He will be here shortly.”

The soldier sounds kind. It doesn’t sound like the soldiers intend to hurt him, so Sehun calms down somewhat.

High General? Could it be… …

“The High General is here!” a soldier that had been standing outside the bed chamber announces.

A man that Sehun cannot see beyond the human circular barricade that has formed around him strides into the room.

In unison, the soldiers in the circle raise their right hands in salute, their left hands still holding on to their swords.

“High General.” The soldiers greet the man, thirty of them speaking as one.

A few of soldiers in the human circular barricade part, giving the High General space to enter within the circle. The instant he has stepped in, the soldiers step back into their original positions.

Sehun stares up at the man. He is tall and handsome, with big eyes and large ears, and Sehun is beyond relieved to see him, Unlike the other soldiers in the room who are wearing short jackets that only reach the waist, this man is wearing a full trench coat, like what Yixing wears.

“Chanyeol!”

Sehun leaps to his feet and he falls into Chanyeol’s arms.

“Are you all right, Sehunnie? Are you hurt?”

Sehun shakes his head, relief coursing through his veins.

“My parents! And Nini‒”

“They are safe. I have met with them, spoken with them. I have left my most trusted men standing guard over them. Don’t worry about them, Sehunnie.”

It feels like a huge weight has been lifted off Sehun’s heart.

Chanyeol leads Sehun back to the edge of the bed, and they sit on it together, side by side.

“You are shaking, Sehunnie. Are you scared? Please don’t be. You’re safe now.”

“How are you here, Chanyeol?”

“We were fighting in the Southern Mountains. Their last mountain stronghold had fallen to us at last. We were about to inform the capital of our victory, when a messenger sent by Yixing’s mother from the capital arrived at our camp. The messenger told us of the Emperor’s intention to make you his Seventh Concubine. When we marched on the Southern Mountains, our army was 100,000 strong. Around 20,000 of our comrades had fallen in battle, but that meant that our army was still 80,000 strong. The First Prince commanded that 30,000 soldiers should be left behind to consolidate our hold in the Southern Mountains, while the remaining 50,000 was to march on the capital. But it’s not easy for an army of 50,000 to march quickly, so the First Prince left Great General Kim in charge of the main force, and he himself led a group of 5,000 light cavalry as a vanguard to reach the capital first. We met no resistance along the way. People see us protectors of the Empire, and not as the enemy, so we could move easily. We stormed the Royal Palace, and that’s when we met with our first resistance. The Royal Guard fought us, but we outnumber them five to one. But now, the Royal Guard has surrendered, and the whole palace is secured now.”

“How about his highness? Where is he?”

“His highness challenged the Emperor to single combat. They are duelling as we speak.”

“His highness is duelling?”

Worry floods Sehun.

“Don’t worry, Sehunnie. His highness is a superb swordsman, the best in the Empire. The duel will be short and swift. His highness will be here soon.”

“Chanyeol, Nini sold the pearl you gave him. I’m so sorry, it’s all my fault‒”

“I know, Jongin has already told me. It’s not a problem, Sehunnie. I will just approach whoever bought the pearl and buy it back for Jongin.”

“His majesty is here!”

As one, all the soldiers standing in the circle sheath their swords. Every one of them, Chanyeol included, fall to their hands and knees in full kow-tow position.

Yixing strides into the room. His strides are long and fast, heading right towards Sehun. He’s wearing the Empire Army uniform, black trench coat with silver buttons. His hair is neat, short and swept up from his forehead. His eyes are clear and bright, and every step he takes exudes unmistakable authority.

Sehun stands up from the bed that he had been sitting on. With a sob, he collapses into Yixing’s waiting arms. Yixing’s arms encircle around him, rubbing his back soothingly, clutching the back of his head closer into Yixing’s embrace.

“Sehunnie. My precious, precious Sehunnie. Are you all right? Are you hurt in any way?”

Yixing takes a step back, holding onto Sehun’s shoulders as he inspects Sehun from head to toe, searching for any signs of injury. Satisfied to find nothing amiss, he gathers Sehun back into his arms.

“What about your highness? Is your highness hurt in anyway? The Emperor‒”

“I am the Emperor now,” Yixing says simply.

Belatedly, Sehun notices the splatters of blood on Yixing’s army uniform.

Yixing turns to the soldiers in the room.

“Arise.”

The soldiers get up to their feet. Yixing smiles at them, making eye contact with each one of them.

“You have done well,” Yixing says to them, his tone warm and sincere. “You may leave us.”

With a bow to Yixing, the soldiers file out of the room.

“Take you, Chanyeol,” Yixing says. “I will not forget the loyalty you have shown me.”

“It is my duty and pleasure to serve you, your majesty,” Chanyeol says, bowing formally before leaving the room as well.

It’s only Sehun and Yixing left in the room. This turn of events is too much for Sehun, and he sobs quietly into Yixing as Yixing holds him close.

“My poor, poor Sehunnie. Were you very scared?”

Sehun nods tearfully.

“I thought that I would never see you again… …”

“Hush, Sehunnie.” Yixing is holding him close, and Sehun feels so, so loved. “I am here. You are safe now.”

The next morning, Sehun is awoken by sunlight streaming into the room. It takes him a while to realise where he is. He is lying in a four-poster bed, in the palace wing that belongs to Yixing, the one Yixing has stayed in ever since he was born. The covers are tucked up to his chin. Sehun sits up, and the blankets pool at his waist. Sehun is completely naked, and his hole hurts. It’s a delicious kind of ache though. Sehun swings his leg off the edge of the bed, and he winces when even that small movement causes cum to leak out of him, staining the pristine white sheets beneath him. Sehun looks down, inspecting his body. It’s covered in love bites. The red bruises adorned his chest, run down his stomach. Sehun knows there must be some on his neck too, though he can’t see them right now. A few have even been sucked into the tender skin on his inner thighs.

“You’re awake, Sehunnie.”

Sehun smiles up at Yixing. He is wearing a pair of white silk pants. On his shoulders, a long white robe that reaches to the knees hangs on him. It’s untied, so Sehun is treated to the sight of Yixing’s bare chest, and the muscles that adorn his flat stomach.

“Did you sleep well, Sehunnie?”

Sehun nods. It had been the best sleep Sehun has had for the past month.

“Would you like a drink of water, Sehunnie?”

Sehun watches as Yixing personally pours him a cup of water from a flagon that had been placed on the bedside table.

“Where are all the servants?” asks Sehun.

“I dismissed them. I wanted to be alone with Sehunnie.”

Sehun smiles. Yixing is so sweet.

“Would you like to have a bath, Sehunnie?”

Yixing picks Sehun up, lifting him easily in his arms. He brings Sehun to the patio, a large open-air rooftop with a garden, that are part of his rooms. There is a large open-air bath there, made out of solid marble. It is the size of a pond, fed by waters that flow from a fountain. Yixing gently lowers Sehun into it. The water is heated, and it feels nice on his skin. As Sehun leans back against the marble walls of the bath, he can see the Capital sprawl out below him, buildings lining up street after street as far as the eye can see.

Yixing waits on Sehun as he bathes, as if he were one of Sehun’s servants. He presses a knob, and bubbles start pouring out from one of the taps. Sehun has never seen anything like it. He loves it, and Yixing smiles indulgently at Sehun as he plays with the bubbles. Yixing scatters flower petals into Sehun’s bath water, a mixture of marigold and lavender, just the way that Sehun likes it. This reminds Sehun strongly of his nanny.

“Your majesty, could you send for Nana?”

“Of course, Sehunnie.” Yixing plants a kiss on his temple. “I will send for her immediately.”

Yixing washes Sehun’s hair for him, and he scrubs down every part of his body. When Sehun is done with his bath, he helps Sehun as he steps out of it, and dries him off with a towel. Then, as if Sehun’s feet were too precious to touch the floor, he carries Sehun back to the bed chamber again. He dresses Sehun in a white silk robe and long white pants, similar to what Yixing himself is wearing. Except for Sehun, Yixing does not leave the robe hanging open. He carefully drapes the folds over Sehun’s chest, before tying the robe in place with a belt. Sehun smiles at Yixing’s possessiveness over him. He knows Yixing doesn’t want anyone to see Sehun’s naked body except for himself.

Yixing carries Sehun into his dining room. The table here is small, so that the people sitting on it don’t have to sit too far apart from each it. It’s intimate, and Sehun likes it. There’s already a tray of food on the table, partly eaten, and there are documents spread out all over the table. Yixing must have gotten up early. He already had breakfast brought to him while he started work on his official documents, while Sehun slept in.

“I get the servants to bring you your breakfast, Sehunnie.”

Yixing rings a bell, and a servant immediately steps sharply into the room, bowing at both Yixing and Sehun. Yixing requests breakfast for Sehun, and the servant disappears after another bow. Shortly after, a piping hot tray laden with food is brought in. There’s bread, still warm from the oven. Butter and jam. Scrambled eggs and bacon. Strawberries, blueberries and sliced peaches, arranged prettily on beds of lettuce.

As Sehun eats, Yixing turns back to his documents. He buries himself into a parchment, scribbling furiously on it.

“What are you working on, your majesty?”

“Hmmm? Oh. I’m drafting a few edicts,” Yixing says absentmindedly, his quill flowing over the parchment as he writes.

Sehun admires his calligraphy. It’s beautiful.

“Shouldn’t the Royal Scribe be drafting the edicts for you?”

“Yes, he should be,” Yixing smiles. “These are more like handwritten notes. I’ll get them sent to the Royal Scribe later, for him embellish in beautiful language and write them on pieces of beautiful parchment stamped with the Royal Seal.”

“What kind of edicts are they, your majesty?”

“This is one is about lowering taxes. It will be the first Royal Edict I issue as Emperor.”

Yixing sieves through the papers on the table and picks up one of them, passing it to Sehun to read.

“I had always felt that the taxes the peasants have been paying were too high, but my father or my brother never pay any heed to me. Besides, I want to settle the hearts of the common folk, who might be alarmed by the sudden and abrupt change in monarchy. By lowering taxes, I want them to know that I would an Emperor who cares for their well-being, that they need not worry. My reign will be one that is kind to them.”

Yixing picks up another sheet of parchment.

“But if I lower the taxes, it would mean the funds the Royal Treasury will be able to collect would be lower, and I do need money, to maintain the army and the navy, the roads, and all the other public facilities. So, I intend to introduce a new tax as well, one that taxes on luxury goods.”

Sehun takes over the new sheet, poring over it. He has never heard of such a thing before, taxing on specific goods, instead of income. How would that work?

“Every time someone buys or sells a luxury good, like silk, porcelain, jewellery, tea, cocoa, coffee, or sugar, they would have to pay a portion of tax. Only the rich purchase such goods. This new tax system will tax the rich more, while tax on the poor will be reduced.”

Sehun digests this. It does seem like a better tax system, but… …

“Wouldn’t the nobility be upset with this, your majesty?”

“They will. But I still have an army of 50,000 men marching on the capital as we speak. I suspect they will keep any complaints that they have to themselves. Especially after what I’ve done with the Lord Chancellor’s house.”

“What have you done with it, your majesty?”

“Sehunnie, you must know the Lord Chancellor is the older brother of Yifan’s mother, the late Empress Dowager.”

Sehun nods.

“Their house is one of the major noble houses in the capital. I had the Lord Chancellor executed last night, along with all the men above 16 in his house. I’ve stripped his house of all their titles, and have claimed all their lands and properties for the kingdom. All the women and children, I have banished beyond the Northern Border. That once noble house is no more.”

Oh.

“I know it sounds cruel, Sehunnie. But if one were to usurp a throne, it is best if one usurps it thoroughly. It does a kingdom no good if they are still remaining power factions loyal to the previous monarch. It will give rise to civil war. If war breaks out within the kingdom, the people will suffer, and our enemies will take advantage of us. Our newly conquered territories in the Far East and in the Southern Mountains will rebel, and our powerful neighbouring kingdoms, like the Western League of Kings, will move in to conquer us. And so, it is wise that I come down hard on whoever might seem as a likely supporter of Yifan. I want the transition from 43rd Emperor to 44th Emperor to be smooth, without any disturbances to the running of the Empire or to the daily lives of the people.”

Sehun nods, accepting Yixing’s logic in this. As usual, Yixing thinks of everything.

“Yifan was horrible! I can’t imagine anyone supporting him over you. He treated even the Lord Chancellor badly.”

Yixing puts down his quill, turning to Sehun and giving him his full attention. He puts his hand over Sehun’s.

“Sehunnie, after you had fallen asleep last night, I spoke to a couple of my trusted servants, the ones who had served me all my life, ever since I was a baby. They told me of Yifan’s whipping of you. They hadn’t seen it personally, but word of it had spread all over the palace, so that’s how they came to know of it. Sehunnie, you have no idea how I outraged I was when I heard about it. If I could have brought Yifan back to life, I would, just so I could kill him all over again.”

“It’s all right, your majesty. You’re here with me now, and that’s all that matters.”

Yixing picks up another parchment and he passes it to Sehun.

“The previous Lord Chancellor used to be the Duke of Aviara. I’ve bestowed his lands and titles to your father. Your father is a duke now, Sehunnie. Your house will be a new major noble house in the capital.”

“Thank you, your majesty.”

It was very, very high honour indeed. Aviara is the land that surrounds the capital. This means that Sehun’s parents will be living in the capital together with Sehun. It is almost too good to be true.

“But who will be the baron of our fief?”

“Jongin will.”

Sehun brightens up at that.

“Thank you, your majesty.”

“Oh, Sehunnie. This is nothing. I could give you the world, and yet it would not be enough.”

“Your majesty, could you give Chanyeol some time off from the army?”

Yixing laughs.

“So he and Jongin could get married?”

Sehun nods.

Yixing laughs again.

“Granted. I will give Chanyeol a year off. But just a year. After that, I would need to deploy him back into the army. Chanyeol is too precious a general to lose. But I could deploy him as Great General of the Northern Border Army though. That would mean that his military base would be close to Jongin’s fief. He would be able to visit Jongin regularly, especially during times of peace.”

Sehun nods happily, pleased with this outcome.

Yixing reaches over to tweak Sehun on the nose.

“Look at you, all concerned over someone else’s wedding. How about our own wedding, hmm? Aren’t you concerned about that?”

Sehun blushes, and busies himself taking a sip of tea to hide his blush.

Yixing passes Sehun yet another parchment.

“My coronation will be held in two weeks’ time. Our wedding will be held immediately after the coronation. I will name you Empress of the Empire then, Sehunnie.”

Sehun’s heart is so full, he thinks it might burst.

Yixing reaches over. He gently takes Sehun’s hand in his own, and he presses a kiss on it.

“Sehunnie, I once promised you that one day, my home will be your home too. And whenever I return home, it will be you I come home to. I’ve done this, haven’t I, Sehunnie? Haven’t I kept my promise to you?”

Sehun nods.

Yixing has kept his word, and so much more.

Sehun leans over, and Yixing meets him half way.

The kiss tastes sweet, full of love, and full of promise.

A pledge for a future together, never to be apart again.

The End


End file.
